Real Avengers
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: Luego del estreno de Endgame todo el elenco de marvel termina suplantando a sus personajes en en el UCM, ¿que cambios traera con sigo este acontecimiento? NO YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aqui mi primer fanfic dual y en este fandom , le quiero agradecer de todo corazon a Javipozos con quien creamos este fic luego de haber visto Endgame , asi que disfrutenlo ALERTA DE SPOILERS DE LA PELICULA **

Real Avengers

Capítulo 1 ¿Qué Demonios pasa aquí?

25 de abril del 2019

Un mar de emociones recorrían a todos los espectadores en el cine. Pero esto no era una función cualquiera sino que la misma donde los actores que habían estado en el MCU conocían sus destino mientras veían la película Avengers Endgame.

Algunas lágrimas se dejaban ver en algunos asientos, incluso de algunos de los actores que desconocían por completo el destino de sus personajes.

La función terminó y así una era había terminado para los Estudios Marvel y nos despediríamos de algunos personajes. Sólo había una persona allí que definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a aceptar ese final y tenía que poner en marcha su plan.

—¿Te sientes bien, Chris? —preguntó algo preocupado Robert Downey Jr a su lado.

—Demasiadas referencias, creo que ver muchos memes del Cap me ha afectado —admitió el actor rubio.

—Dios mío, tengo que cuidarme o me voy a poner así de gordo —dijo con miedo Chris Hemsworth.

—Novato, yo estuve más gorda en Amor Ciego—se burló Gwyneth Patrow, quien interpretaba a Pepper Potts.

Todos seguían hablando en la sala que no se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie y todos se habían ido

—ya no hay nadie en la sala — Comento Mark Ruffalo al ver que no había nadie

Todos comenzaron a ver a los lados y era verdad no había nadie en la sala a excepción de todo el elenco de Marvel

—no puedo levantarme —Comento Scarlett Johansson intentando en vano levantarse del lugar

Todos intentaron levantarse sin éxito.

—¿Tienen el presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar? —preguntó nervioso Tom Holland.

—Entendí esa referencia—dijo Chris sonriente pero se puso molesto por esa manía

—Debo dejar de hacer eso—murmuró el rubio.

—Eh, chicos...¿Ese del frente no es Stan Lee?–preguntó Robert Downey Jr. señalando a un hombre parado mirando la pantalla de espalda.

Un anciano caminaba y empezó a flotar para la sorpresa de los presentes y no tenían idea de qué demonios pasaban.

—¿Pensaban que aquí termina su aventura? Una vez dentro de Marvel, jamás te irás de mi universo—declaró el anciano.

— Hijo de perra…sigues con vida-sonrió Chris Hemsworth feliz.

—¡DEJA LAS REFERENCIAS, POR FAVOR! —le pidió su tocayo molesto.

—Oh claro Thor sigo con vida —Comento el anciano sonriendo , todos estaban callados

—Pero te declararon muerto, llore por tí, todos lo hicimos—dijo el actor de Thor impresionado.

—Amigo, deja las referencias. A Chris le va a dar una aneurisma—mencionó Tom Hiddleston algo divertido.

—Descuida Loki, las identificación de referencias en el Capitán América es seña de que están listos-señaló el creador de Marvel.

—¿Listos para qué? —preguntó Brie Larson algo preocupada.

—Para la mayor aventura Capitana Marvel —Comento el brillando y levitando hasta lo más alto donde todos miraron hacia arriba

—¡Deux ex Machina! –gritó Stan Lee.

–Si entendí esa re…-iba a decir el actor del Cap pero fue interrumpido.

Una brillante luz cubrió a los presentes y las leyes del espacio y tiempo se rompían por el ser Supremo revelado como The One Above All.

Una luz despertaba a Chris Evans en una habitación que él mismo desconocía. ¿Qué había pasado en la premier? ¿Acaso Robert había recaído en las drogas y los había llevado a todos en sus antiguas adicciones? Todo era demasiado confuso y las preguntas eran muchas en ese momento?

Se levantaba perezosamente y quería ir por algo de beber pero se sentía muy pequeño, como si el piso le quedara más cerca.

El televisor era uno muy antiguo y cuando lo prendió todo estaba en blanco y negro. Casi todo era relacionado con la Segunda Guerra Mundial y la propaganda con el Partido Nazi.

—Esto no puede estar pasando—maldijo Chris en shock.

El actor se fue a mirar al espejo y este se quedó pálido al ver que era un pequeño enclenque.

—¡NOOOOOOO! —exclamó al cielo el sujeto.

—mi peor pesadilla! —Grito Chris al verse pequeño como cuando usaron el CGI.

—¿Steve déjame dormir quieres? — se escucho una voz a su espalda

El se giró lentamente y pudo observar que en el sofá estaba Bucky Barnes , el pobre parecía que le daría un infarto

—Mierda—fue lo único que pudo decir el sujeto.

–Lenguaje, compañero–.

Mientras tanto, Haley Atwell estaba en la misma situación. Con un peinado estilo de los 40's y su vestuario como de soldado, entendió rápidamente en que situación se encontraba. Estaba dentro de su personaje Peggy Carter y pues ahora por un extraño motivo el mismo Stan Lee la envío a donde su película se desarrollaba, ¿Chris Evans estaría en esta época? Tenía que encontrarlo para intentar hallar una solución.

Mientras tanto…

—Oye Steve, parece que viste un fantasma ¿tanto te afectó no haber podido entrar en la Fuerza Aérea? —preguntó bucky observándolo curioso.

Chris recordó que Steve intento en todas las ramas militares para tratar de enlistarse pero parecía que Sebastian Stan quien hace de Bucky no vino con el a esta época.

— ¿Sebastian? —dijo Chris muy sorprendido.

—¿Te hizo mal la medicina? Soy Bucky, viejo—le respondió el sujeto divertido.

—Oh demonios—maldijo el actor.

—¿Te sientes bien? — pregunto preocupado su amigo

—Descuida, estoy algo mareado— comento Chris algo alterado

—Deberías dejar de querer entrar al ejército. Ya te han echado muchas veces de allí— comentó Bucky observándolo.

—Aún lo seguiré intentando... —comentó Chris tratando de seguir el juego a ver si así salía de esta pesadilla.

—Bien, me iré en la tarde a Europa. La guerra sigue, hermano —dijo como despedida el soldado alistando lo poco que le quedaba.

—Por cierto, no te mueras hasta que yo llegue—dijo el Capitán América.

Los días pasaron y el pobre Chris trató de entrar al ejército pero este no podía hacer mucho con ese cuerpo tan débil que tenía. Estaba varado en esta época y lo peor es que no había con que entretenerse, extrañaba las redes sociales.

Una noche, el sujeto veía en la televisión noticias acerca de la guerra cuando oyó su puerta tocar.

—¡YA VOY! — grito Chris y se acerco a la puerta

El actor quedó sorprendido al ver a Haley Atwell en la puerta o eso pensaba él ya que Sebastian Stan no había viajado a los años 40.

—¿Chris? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó la actriz británica cautelosa.

—Oh gracias al cielo, tu también viajaste a esta época—celebró con un abrazo el pequeño Capitán América.

—No recordaba ese efecto especial, pequeñín—dijo divertida la actriz al sujeto sobre el físico actual del actor.

—Haley, no es divertido —Comento Chris ella solo reia

—Para mí lo es— comentó divertida ella entró y se sentaron.

Ambos se pusieron a hablar de la situación en que se encontraban y Chris le contó que Sebastian Stan no era Bucky en este momento por lo que estaban solos por el momento.

—Bueno, ese viejo demente está jugando con nosotros y nos corresponde conservar la línea de las películas lo más que se pueda—llegó a la conclusión la actriz.

—No puedo hacer mucho con este cuerpo—dijo Chris algo molesto.

—¿Recuerdas que soy la maravillosa Peggy Carter? Puedo meterte al ejército y que te inyecten el suero del supersoldado— comento confiada Haley

—Tiemes razón y ¿luego, te quedarás en esta época?—comentó Chris a Haley, quien se le borró la sonrisa del rostro.

—Podría ir contigo en el avión —comentó ella ya que no quería quedarse sola en los 40's.

—¿Pero no soportarías congelarte en la Antártida? —mencionó Chris algo preocupado.

—No si también me inyecto la fórmula, el científico Abraham Erskine está vivo y si hacemos que sobreviva nos resultará mejor para ambos — comentó ella dando una solución.

—Tu personaje tiene un papel que jugar en este mundo, incluso tienes tu propia serie—alegó el actor ese detalle.

—La cancelaron en la segunda temporada, además yo quiero ser una Avenger—hizo un puchero la chica.

—No puedo argumentar contra esa lógica—finalizó Chris.

—Entonces ya está decidido —comentó Peggy con una sonrisa triunfal y Chris solo suspiró de cansancio.

Todo cómo ocurrió lo planearon: Ella lo enlistó y hizo que conociera a Erskine donde ocurrió las cosas más o menos como en la película.

Era el día en que el Capitán América nacería y Peggy tenía en la mira al espía de Hydra poco antes del evento. Lo bueno fue que el cuerpo de ella y sus conocimientos sobre combate cuerpo a cuerpo estaban en su mente y memoria muscular.

Tuvo que hacer lo necesario para matar al doble agente antes de que echara las cosas a perder y la condenará a estar en esta época. La inyección del suero salió bien cómo se había planeado y Chris estaba feliz de tener su cuerpo normal.

—Ahora un segundo voluntario —pidió Erkskine y Peggy vio su oportunidad antes de que el general hiciera una propuesta, ella alzó la mano.

–Me ofrezco como voluntaria–dijo decidida la mujer.

–Creo que logré captar esa referencia-murmuró el Cap.

—Eh...bueno — habló el doctor algo asombrado—¿En serio quieres hacerlo? —preguntó el científico algo confundido.

—Bromeas, mira ese cuerpo hecho por los dioses. Incluso tiene el trasero de América—mencionó la actriz mirando de reojo la retaguardia de Chris.

—"¿Por qué tenían que poner ese chiste en Endgame?" —pensó con algo de molestia el Capitán América.

Todos en la sala rieron ante el chiste y al doctor no le quedó de otra que aceptar y así lo hicieron haciendo el mismo proceso. Luego de varios minutos, Peggy salió de la cámara con la musculatura femenina más desarrollada incluso se podría decir que su talla de pechos y trasero aumentó.

—Sí haces un comentario sobre eso, te mato—le advirtió Haley sobre ese detalle.

—Mejor me callo—murmuró el Capitán.

En eso se sintió una explosión en donde debían estar las personas y otro de los compañeros del espía apareció en la multitud asesinando al doctor y tomando la muestra.

—Olvidamos a los compañeros... —comentó Chris mientras junto a Haley comenzaron a perseguir al espía.

Aunque el actor había interpretado por años al Capitán América, no era lo mismo tener sus habilidades sobrehumanas y eso que no hablamos de Haley que estaba algo desubicada con la mejora de su cuerpo humano.

—Esto no viene en el guión—se quejó la actriz viendo que tenía que acostumbrarse a esto.

El par de soldados detuvieron al espía y antes de que este destruyera la muestra, Chris le rompió la mano en un ataque instintivo. La soldado le quitó el suero y se lo guardó como pudo en sus cosas.

—¿Has oído sobre la prisión? Pues no es bonita—le dijo Peggy muy amenazante.

—Entendí esa referencia—señaló Steve.

—Hasta aquí entiendes referencias —mencionó Peggy divertida y Steve cayó en cuenta de eso

—Nunca debiste hacerme ver los memes—reclamó el sujeto algo molesto por su maldición.

—Oye, eso te inmortalizó —alegó la mujer divertida y se llevaron al espía.

Para su mala suerte, lamentablemente el doctor Erskine falleció al igual que el espía quien rompió la pastilla de cianuro.

—¿Y la muestra? —preguntaron los altos mandos y Peggy la saco del único lugar donde podía guardarlo en ese momento de entre sus pechos.

—Ni una palabra Steve —dijo ella seria.

—Pienso que deberían esconder la fórmula en un lugar donde nadie la halle — aconsejó el futuro capitán serio.

—Si cae en manos de los nazis estarán en problemas—secundó Peggy tomando en cuenta la situación.

—Es un buen plan pero necesitamos más soldados si queremos ganar—negó el Coronel Philips.

—No se sabe quién más está infiltrado, es mejor hacer lo que Rogers dice—insistió la mujer y al final aceptaron que era lo mejor.

Como se esperaba, al pobre Chris le tocó ser el objeto de propaganda de los soldados en una aburrida gira que le recordaba a las convenciones de la Comicon en versión muy retro, mientras que Haley seguía con los preparativos de la guerra.

El día de que la guerra fuera a su favor llegó y "Peggy" fue informada acerca de la desaparición del Escuadrón donde estaba Bucky, así que solicitaron la ayuda del único loco que volaría un avión en plena zona de guerra.

—¡¿Está segura usted también, agente Carter?! —preguntó Howard Stark quien piloteaba el avión al mismo tiempo que Chris cómo Haley estaban listos para saltar.

-¡Tenemos que hacerlo o perderemos para siempre a Bucky!-le respondió Steve.

—¡Saltarán ahora o los antiaéreos me verán! –les ordenó el futuro fundador de SHIELD y ambos saltaron.

Howard dio media vuelta mientras ambos saltaron, ambos tenían un escudo parecido al igual que el traje. El par de actores se infiltraron en la base con mucho cuidado y había ayudado el hecho de que habían protagonizado la película juntos, aunque nadie aseguraba que podrían morir.

—Chris, si llegó a morir quiero que sepas que eres el más sexy de los Vengadores—se confesó la mujer.

—Espera, ¿que?-iba a replicar el sujeto pero una bomba explotó y es que las fuerzas de Hydra empezó a atacar y Haley fue a correr en contra de los alemanes.

—¡HOY ES UN BUEN DÍA PARA MORIR! —exclamó la mujer.

—Dejando a un lado la referencia, ¿donde está Bucky? — pregunto Chris.

—¡Tú protagonistas esta parte, recuérdalo! —gritó ella golpeando a un alemán.

Chris entró y por alguna razón llegó a las celdas donde liberó al Comando Aullador y los prisioneros, luego fue por su amigo, quien había sido experimento de los soldados de Hydra.

—¿Steve? —Pregunto el futuro Soldado de Invierno sin creer la nueva apariencia de Steve.

–Han pasado muchas cosas, amigo–.

—Te recordaba más bajo... —respondió el soldado desorientado mientras se iba con Steve.

Haley por suerte aguantó hasta que los soldados vinieron a ayudarla , por lo que decidió ir a ayudar a Chris. Cuando ella llegó, notó que algo andaba muy mal, ya que una presencia no grata estaba frente a ellos dos y tenían que enfrentarlo: El Cráneo Rojo.

—Me había olvidado de él —susurró con miedo la actriz.

—Bueno, ¡Llamas a mí! —le respondió el actor.

—Esa es la línea de La Antorcha Humana—le recordó Peggy.

—Creí que también tenía esos poderes, yo hice de Johnny Storm—le recordó el Cap.

Ambos fueron cuando iban a pelear el doctor Zola separó el puente siendo que el general pudo escapar

—Guau, esta más feo de lo que parecía en la película—admitió Peggy algo incomoda.

—¿Qué película? —preguntó confundido Bucky.

—Olvídalo—le respondió el Cap.

—Responde, ¿tú no estás así, verdad? —cuestionó el futuro Soldado de Invierno.

—Gracias al cielo, no —contestó Peggy y los tres salieron del lugar junto a los demás soldados

Poco tiempo después, los prisioneros fueron atendidos y se extendió la fama de los dos primeros superhéroes de todos: El Capitán América y la Capitana Carter. Al haberse decidido que era mejor que Steve Rogers estuviera en el campo de batalla, se optó por fabricarle un escudo.

Howard Stark les mostraba una variedad de diseños de estado pero al fondo resaltaba dos perfectamente redondos.

—¿Estos dos escudos que son? — pregunto Chris observándolo.

—Son prototipos, es de Vibranium. Es el metal más raro del planeta, eso que ven es lo único que hay —dijo el que sería el padre de Iron Man.

—¿Me permite un segundo? —interrumpió Peggy y se llevó a escondidas a Steve.

—Esto no sucedió en la película, ¿que no había un escudo únicamente? – pregunto ella seria

—¿Qué no viste la película de Pantera Negra? Ellos tienen Vibranium hasta en los baños —le recordó el actor.

—¿Crees que Stan Lee tenga que ver con esto? —se preguntó la mujer.

—Quizás, pero tenemos un escudo para cada quien— comento Chris

Ambos volvieron a donde estaba el genio de armamento que esperaba su respuesta algo extrañado e impaciente.

—¿Qué decidieron? — pregunto Howard algo curioso por la respuesta.

—Nos lo quedamos —dijo Haley decidida.

—Unos retoques para los trajes —comentó Steve entregándole a Stark el papel como en la historia original

Con los trajes más o menos similares a los usados en el 2012, la guerra empezó a inclinarse a favor de los Aliados y cada plan de Hydra era frustrado por dos años por el par de supersoldados. El tiempo avanzaba y no era lo único que había cambiado.

La personalidad de los actores poco a poco se estaba mezclando con la de sus personajes y con ello la atracción entre ellos fue inevitable. Ambos estaban en el bar que iban cada tanto a bailar las piezas lentas

—No te demoraste una eternidad esta vez —comentó Peggy teniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Steve.

—Me obligaron a tomar clases de baile en mi carrera— alegó el tipo muy cómodo con ella.

Sin embargo, pareciendo que era cosa del cruel destino fueron interrumpidos ya que Bucky apareció para darle la noticia de la misión del tren.

—Perdona por interrumpirlos pero tenemos una misión para incautar un cargamento de Hydra — les avisó el futuro Soldado del Invierno algo apenado por haber llegado en un sitio inoportuno.

—¡Por un demonio, lo que me faltaba! —se quejó la mujer molesta por lo ocurrido.

—"Reference alert"—se escuchaba en la mente de Chris.

—Perdón Peggy pero sabes que son órdenes—se disculpó el pobre hombre al ver lo molesta que estaba Haley y Steve igual se veía entre sorprendido/asustado por lo enojada que estaba.

—¡Vamos Capitán Referencias! —solo gritó ella muy frustrada y Steve iba a decir algo pero decidió guardar sus comentarios.

La misión fue un éxito pero lamentablemente perdieron a Bucky en el transcurso. Lograron capturar al doctor Zola pero la moral estaba baja, en especial la de Chris que había tenido una amistad muy estrecha con el que fue amigo de su personaje. La Agente Carter lo encontró en un bar destruido bebiendo como en la película.

—Al parecer es verdad con el suero no puedo emborracharme —dijo el sujeto frustrado mientras tomaba otro gran sorbo de un ron que tenía

—Sabes que está vivo, Chris —comentó Haley observándolo con mucha pena.

—Lo sé, pero...aún así me es duro pensarlo— comento Chris dándole un sorbo a su bebida

—¿No crees que nos hemos metido demasiado en nuestros personajes? —suspiró la actriz sentándose a lado de Chris.

—Más bien siempre lo fuimos. Tenemos poco tiempo para que todo esto termine, ¿hay algo que quieras hacer antes de despertar en el 2011? — preguntó el Cap.

—¿Tú tienes algo en mente? — preguntó Peggy.

El par estaba bailando de nuevo en el cuarto de Chris y sin algo interesante que ver en algún aparato moderno era la única forma de entretenerse.

–Sabes, me gusta bailar-señaló sonriente el Cap.

–Eres más como tu personaje en estos momentos–señaló la actriz siguiendo el momento.

–¿Crees que nos quedemos para siempre en este universo?–cuestionó el actor.

–Posiblemente pero no me importa, quiero disfrutar esto mientras pueda–.

Horas más tarde, amanecía en el campamento y el Coronel Philips quien era muy parecido a Tom Lee Jones estaba buscando al Capitán Rogers y a la Agente Carter porque las tropas de Hydra pretendían algo.

—¡Tenemos reunión urgente ahora! —llamó el soldado veterano muy serio, pero ninguno respondió, cosa rara en ello—Voy a entrar-.

El viejo Coronel había visto de todo en la vida, pero no estaba preparado para esto. Había ropa interior tirada en todos lados y pudo ver al par de héroes americanos durmiendo desnudos, cubiertos bajo una sábana y parecían haber disfrutado de una buena noche. No era un secreto que Steve y Peggy tenían sentimientos entre ellos pero no creyó que hicieran este en plena guerra.

El Coronel estaba molesto y traía consigo una bocina que usaba para despertar a los soldados Novatos.

—¡Despierten par de holgazanes lujuriosos, tenemos junta de máxima prioridad ahora mismo! — grito con fuerza el general despertando de un susto a ambos

La reunión entre los soldados fue de lo más incomoda ya que una cosa llevó a la otra y pues la tensión de la guerra entre dos personas que no fueron educadas para ser soldados y pues terminaron en una noche de pasión inesperada.

A pesar de esto, el show debía continuar y el plan del Capitán América sobre tocar la puerta se llevó a cabo. Steve Rogers fue capturado y torturado para darles tiempo a su escuadrón pero esta vez junto a los comandos entró Peggy por la ventana.

—Bien, te salvé— saludó la mujer recuperando su escudo y entregándole el otro a su compañero.

—Trata de no separarte de mi —le respondió Steve y comenzó a correr junto a su aliada para buscar a Red Skull.—Tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó anoche— menciono de repente Chris.

—N-no es tiempo, estamos en guerra— le contestó incomoda Haley

—¿Y cuando es tiempo? —Pregunto el corriendo hacia el hangar junto a Peggy.

—¿En el 2011 lo hablaremos si? —le sugirió la mujer lanzando el escudo a un soldado de HYDRA para luego subir al avión.

–Lo dices como si fuera cosa de mañana— criticó el sujeto mientras neutralizaba a otros pilotos.

Sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos por el Cráneo Rojo y Chris estaba muy frustrado por tantas interrupciones. La lucha se llevó como en la película hasta el punto donde el avión iba al Ártico, además de que el Teseracto se perdió en el océano.

—¿Lista? —Pregunto Chris mirando como el avión iba directo al agua

—Lista—Comento ella esperando ambos el impacto

—¿Alguna última cosa que decir antes de congelarnos? —preguntó Chris a su compañera.

—Me gustas — confesó ella

—¿Espera, que...? — Chris se volteo a verla rápidamente.

Lamentablemente, la conversación se cortó al estrellarse el avión en el Ártico y quedando congelados por más de 70 años, pero asegurando que el mundo se desarrollara de forma que lo conocían.

Bastante tiempo después de esos eventos, Chris había despertado y notó que estaba en un cuarto que parecía de los años 40's, por lo que se levantó un poco y se puso a oír la radio.

—Veo que ya despertó capitán —comentó una enfermera entrando.

—¿Donde estoy? —preguntó el soldado serio.

—No sé de qué habla—Comento la enfermera nerviosa

—Ese juego , yo estuve ahí —le señaló con mucha sospecha el sujeto y en eso entraron dos guardias.

Sin embargo, el capitán los noqueó y salió corriendo a donde pudo, se prendió la alarma, y en el trayecto se encontró de nuevo con Haley, quien sonrió al verlo.

—Dulce tecnología, ¿no crees Chris? —Pregunto ella corriendo

—Aún tenemos que hablar de lo que me dijiste —le recordó Chris a punto de salir del edificio.

—¿No se de que hablas? —se hizo la desentendida la actriz.

En ese instante, se veía que Brie Larson con su traje de Capitana Marvel por la puerta y los dos actores estaban sorprendidos ya que ella no debería aparecer hasta la Fase 3 del MCU.

—¿Brie? Este no es tu año — dijo Chris sorprendido al ver a la mencionada ya que también vino a este mundo.

—¡No quiero estar en el espacio todo el tiempo! Tuve que pasar un infierno para llegar a la Tierra —empezó a recordar molesta la rubia.

Flashback Año 1995...

—¡AYUDAAAA! —se veía corriendo a la Capitana Marvel muy aterrada y huyendo de los Skrulls.

Fin de Flashback

Tanto Haley como Chris veían a la pobre quien tenía un tic en el ojo y severos traumas mentales por sus desventuras contra el universo Marvel.

—Únete al UCM decían...será divertido decían... —murmuraba ella a la nada misma.

—Entendí la referencia —mencionó el Capitán.

—Esto no es parte de mi contrato —seguía murmurando la actriz novata del MCU.

—Pues ...ya no hay contrato—dijo Haley y Brie estaba en posición fetal mirando a la nada.

—Pobre , por cierto aún hay algo que debemos hablar —declaró Chris mirando a Haley, quien estaba muy avergonzada de ello.

Justo en ese momento, llegó Nick Fury o más bien dicho Samuel L. Jackson interrumpiendo la charla, para alivio de todos.

—Por lo que veo ustedes también fueron víctimas de Stan Lee. Pues bienvenidos al cielo, hijos de puta — saludó el sujeto acercándose.

—Haciendo a un lado esa referencia, ¿Que ocurrió, Fury? —preguntó Chris notando a los soldados de SHIELD.

–Pueden retirarse, tengo a la Capitana Danvers a mi lado-declaró Fury seguro pero después notó que la mencionada aún seguía en su crisis nerviosa-Mejor les invito algo en el cuartel-suspiró el sujeto.

Todos fueron a un restaurante cercano y Brie se había calmado bastante, y el líder de SHIELD parecía más tranquila.

—Para no explotar la cabeza de los que creen que esto es real, díganme Fury y cuando estemos nosotros llamenme Samuel —les dijo Samuel mirándolos y todos asintieron.

—Bueno, ¿sabes lo que pasó? —cuestionó Haley.

—Tal parece que cierto viejito nos metió en sus películas, como lo hizo lo desconozco —explicó Samuel dándole un pañuelo a Brie que aún estaba traumada—Vamos Brie, pensé que estabas tratando con un psicólogo esto—.

—Es complicado , ¡apenas es mi segunda película en Marvel y termino literal dentro! —reclamó la actriz y se veía que la pobre tenía un severo trauma

—Aunque me da pena por ella, llegaron en un pésimo momento. Haley me debe una buena charla cuando estemos solos —mencionó Chris viendo a Haley que se volteaba algo sonrojada.

—¿No me digan que ustedes también? —suspiró el actor negro.

—¿Ellos también? —dijo con sorpresa Brie algo apenada por eso.

—¿Quienes más? —preguntó Peggy algo curiosa.

—Hemos localizado recientemente a Chris Hemsworth y a Natalie Portman en Nuevo México. Mark Ruffalo por un extraño motivo reemplazó de nuevo a Norton en su película, Robert Downey Jr y Gwyneth Paltrow están en la Torre Stark viviendo las ventajas de ser asquerosamente rico— les contó Samuel.

—Malditos suertudos– murmuraron los presentes al saber la vida de lujos que se llevó el actor de Tony y Pepper, claro sin contar lo de los traumas.

—¿Alguno más? ¿Qué pasó con Tom Hiddleston? —cuestionó Chris serio.

—Sí, me mandó esto —Se veía en un teléfono una foto de el con Chris Hemsworth en Nuevo México.

—¿Alguna noticia de Benedict o de Paul? —preguntó Chris Evans preocupado.

—Aún no, pero no tardarán en aparecer— Comento Samuel guardando su teléfono

—¿Scarlett y Jeremy? —Pregunto Steve

—Ellos andan comiendo algo en el McDonalds de aquí en la esquina, pasaron unos años para volver a verlos— finalizó Samuel el comunicado.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 Millonario Playboy

Año 2010

En un momento a otro, Robert Downey Jr despertó en un sitio muy caluroso y muy malherido con un reactor improvisado en el pecho unido a una batería. Hasta hace un minuto, él estaba en el cine viendo la última película de Marvel en la que actuaría, pero Stan Lee en el momento de la luz misteriosa y ahora estaba aquí.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Se ha informado el actor mirando a todos los lados, ha mejorado el olor de la comida y mira un lado.

—Veo que ya despertó, tratar de no moverse mucho. Aún no se acostumbra al magneto, se escuchó un hombre calvo, esta era Yinsey.

—Mejor que no volvamos a caer víctima de otra sobredosis, llevo años limpios - maldijo el actor con terror.

—¿De que habla, señor Stark? —Preguntó Yinsey extrañado.

—Estoy jodido - dijo Robert sorprendido.

—En teoría si, con el magneto en el pecho y que fue capturado por terroristas si estamos jodidos - comentó el calvo.

Robert no sabía que iba a hacer ahora. Su mente estaba bloqueada y estaba en un punto en un punto secuestrado por una organización que contrató el camino que tenía como socio financiero en la película.

—¡De pastel! —Exclamó un terrorista y Yinsey lo ayudo a levantarse lo más rápido que pudo.

—Haga lo que yo - dijo el cuando entraron los terroristas.

Toda la película fue representada de forma perfecta, aunque no había cámaras ni nada por el estilo. ¿Cómo se haría ahora para poder crear las armaduras? Los terroristas han sido luego de torturar para que acepte los misiles y de repente la luz de la lámpara que se haya podido ver en su mente todas las armaduras y demás cosas que solo Tony podría crear.

\- "¿Desde que soy tan bueno en matemáticas?" - Se cuestionó el actor muy desconcertado.

Al darse cuenta de lo que podría crear esa tecnología sin problemas, comenzó a improvisar y lograr un reactor Arca tres veces más fuerte que se creó en la cueva en la película y se puso a trabajar en lo que era la armadura Marca 1 para poder escapar al tener conocimiento de todas las películas, entre ellas la de Endgame.

Dos semanas después de que la armadura había sido terminada, con ella había terminado con la mayoría de los terroristas y las armas que tenían, pero eso no ha sido evitado que Yinsey falleciera.

—Otra vez, no pude salvarte — lamentó él suspirando con pesar.

Una vez que se ha dado cuenta de la caída, se activó sus propulsores y voló por poco tiempo hasta estrellarse en la arena como en la película.

—Maravilloso —comentó Robert / Tony despojándose de la armadura y comenzando a caminar.

Al cabo de unas horas unos helicópteros pasaron arriba del, Robert al hacerle ver estos ojos y descendieron su gran sorpresa fue en qué Rhodey era Don Cheadle en vez de Terrence Howard.

—¿La máquina de guerra vencida? Habló el sujeto al verlo y Rober / Tony entendió que era una pregunta para saber quiénes son los mismos.

—Claro que no, es bueno verte — saludó Tony feliz.

Tony / Robert fue enviado a una base militar en la que se puede ver en el avión en América del Norte.

—¿Robert? Gwyneth / Pepper.

—¿Gwyneth? —Preguntó el un poco sorprendido.

—Es un gusto verte, cuando desperté en el cuerpo de Pepper hace semanas me dijo que Tony Stark fue secuestrado y me aterré. Por suerte Don estaba buscándote, le contó ella feliz al verlo.

—Fue horrible, no es lo mismo actuarlo que vivirlo— mencionó Rober / Tony abrazándola por lo traumable que fue ese éxito.

Robert a diferencia de Tony espero unos días para dar una conferencia en el tema, en aquellos días que estuvo inactivo, varias hamburguesas con queso, ahora también, en sus compañeros actores en la casa de Tony en Malibú hablando.

—Todo esto, es demasiado extraño— comento Robert mientras comía una hamburguesa.

—¿Me lo dices a mí ?, ahora tengo un horario militar demasiado molesto— Comento Don al verlo

—¿Eh, who tiene un reactor Ark en el pecho? —Declaró el actor de Tony con sarcasmo mientras se señalaba el pecho.

—Muchachos, debemos pensar bien que ha ocurrido aquí —replicó Gwyneth / Pepper.

—Recuerdo que nos encontramos en la premier de Endgame and Munra, el Inmortal hizo algo que nos trajo hasta este mundo —les contó Robert mirándolos.

—¿Creen que seamos the only here? —Mencionó Gwyneth mirándolos.

—Así que debemos averiguarlo —sugirió el actor de Iron Man.

—Robert, antes de eso. ¿Me podrías hacer un favor? —Pidió Don / War Machine.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

—¿Podrías comprarme un ferrari? Tú me debías a un favor y en el mundo real estaba tratando de comprar uno — alegó Don.

—¿De dónde quieres que saque el dinero? —Preguntó Robert / Tony serio.

Pues eres now Tony Stark, uno de los más grandes multimillonarios del planeta, los billetes de cien dólares como servilletas, declaró el otro actor y eso hizo clic en el cerebro de Tony y Pepper.

—¿Cual es mi estado financiero? —Preguntó Robert curioso.

—Eres uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos del mundo, la tecnología más avanzada es tuya, tienes propiedades en todo el mundo, un mosquito de zorras que te quiere por tu dinero ... ¿Mis compras en Ferrari a mi también? - Ha sido el encargado de recordar todo eso.

—¿Acaso me viste cara de banco? —Cuestionó el rico serio.

—Si digo que no, ¿Me lo comprarás? —Suplicó ella.

Robert solo suspiró de cansancio y aceptó comprar los desdichados autos aunque eso no le afectara en nada a su dinero.

Una semana después de lo que ocurrió, el actor, la conferencia de prensa y aclarar que ya no se han hecho las armas y que ese tiempo se puede pensar mejor. La sorpresa de todos fue sorprendente cuando se dio la noticia de que se creó la creación de armas y que las fabricadas fueron fundidas.

Lo curioso para la mente del actor era que tenía todos los recuerdos de Tony hasta el final con todo y muerte.

—Tony, no sé qué estás haciendo.

—Oh, si eso te parece extremo, esto te encantará. Estás despedido — dijo sorpresivamente Tony / Robert serio.

—¿Despedido? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó el texto sin entender el asunto.

—Por casi matarme — declaró el actor serio y varios agentes del FBI que se encuentran al otro lado del lugar.

Esa noche, Robert, Gwyneth y Don estaban charlando de forma tranquila. El actor de Iron Man mañana comenzará a crear primero el reactor Ark of Endgame además de la armadura de nanopartículas justo como en la película, incluso mejoraría a War machine and Rescue.

—Bueno, ¿ahora que harás, Robert? Sabes que Industrias Stark se mantenía con las armas—declaró Don jugando con las llaves de su nuevo auto.

—Pues planeo adelantar proyectos, entrar en otras ramas como la maquinaria de minería y tecnología como televisión, consolas y esas cosas—explicó el ahora empresario comiendo una bolsa de maní.

—Sugeriría invertir en redes sociales, es lo del mañana— se escuchó una voz que venía del balcón que llamó la atención a todos quiénes al observar quien era se sorprendieron.

—¿Samuel?—dijeron los tres dudosos al ver a Nick Fury o mejor dicho Samuel L Jackson haciendo la voz de Valentine de Kingsman.

—Soy el mismo. Al fin los encontré después de tantos años—señaló serio el líder de SHIELD.

—¿Aterrizaste en este mundo antes que nosotros?—preguntó Gwyneth curiosa.

—Sí, justo en 1995 cuando se da la película de Capitana Marvel. He estado ocupado con la terapia psicológica porque Brie sufre de estrés ya que le tiene miedo al espacio exterior—explicó su situación el sujeto.

—Eso le pasa por decir que ella hace sus escenas de acción—bromeó Robert.

—Eso es cruel, yo también tendría miedo de despertar en la Luna—le regañó la actriz de Pepper.

—Oye, una cosa son películas y otra es la realidad —dijo Samuel serio por el comentario de Robert

—Buen argumento, ¿Que te trajo aquí Samuel?—cuestionó Robert observando al agente.

—Pues venía a revisar si eran en verdad ustedes y no sus personajes, cuando los escuché hablar me di cuenta que si son ustedes—declaró el tuerto observándolos con calma.

—¿Un momento? Si apareció usted con Brie, ¿donde está Chris, no debería estar en los años 40?—mencionó Don algo serio.

—Pues el Capitán América también viajó a su película como en la película pero hizo un cambio en la historia—explicó el líder sonriente.

—¿Qué cambió?—.

—Les dejo que lo averigüen por su cuenta, nos vemos —se despidió el sujeto y se fue dejando a todos con la intriga de que fue lo que Chris hizo.

Mientras tanto, Obadai era metido a la cárcel pero eso no iba a detenerlo. No sabía cómo es que había dado con su nexo con los terroristas pero esta vez no iba a descansar hasta ver muerto a Tony Stark.

—¡Me las pagarás Stark , te mataré aunque sea lo último que haga—gritó Obadaia muy enojado mirando hacia afuera de su celda.

Un año después…

Ser Tony Stark ahora le implicaría mucha responsabilidad a Robert ahora que era el verdadero dueño de las industrias de su personaje. Lo primero fue que se mudó a Nueva York donde tenía la torre Stark , luego lo que empezó a hacer fue replicar la última versión del reactor Ark porque el que poseía era muy obsoleto. Aún tenía que sacarse esa metralla del corazón pero eso sería después.

Por fortuna, tenía a Gwyneth quien se había adaptado bien a su vida como Pepper Potts y sabía como dirigir la empresa, que estaba en la fase inicial de un nuevo enfoque para seguir a flote.

—JARVIS, ¿como va el prototipo del nuevo reactor?—preguntó Robert/Tony mientras terminaban de ajustar el brazo de su nueva armadura, además de terminar unos planos para un robot de minería.

—El prototipo estará al menos en cinco horas con las especificaciones que pidió, señor—comentó la IA mientras el nuevo reactor era ensamblado.

—Qué bien, ¿Fury no habló?—.

-Aún no, pero tiene una llamada entrante de un número desconocido—mencionó JARVIS y Robert miro casi se cae del lugar al ver que se trataba de Steve junto a Peggy.

-Hola, Robert. Soy Chris, mira me traje a Haley. Estamos saliendo como pareja-saludó a la cámara el Capitán América justo como lo hizo AntMan en Endgame.

-Sí es Chris, incluso yo entendí la referencia-murmuró con horror el actor.

Con la enorme sorpresa inicial, Robert le dijo a JARVIS que los dejara pasar y así lo hicieron, acomodándose en unos cómodos sillones.

-Ha pasado mucho, Robert—saludó Chris feliz de ver a su amigo.

El ahora multimillonario le pidió a su robot inservible que les diera sus alimentos mientras veía que Chris y Haley estaban coqueteando entre ellos sin prestar atención.

-¿Ustedes dos desde cuando salen?-preguntó el actor de Tony Stark.

-Muchas cosas sucedieron hace casi 70 años-dijo la mujer muy melosa.

-No quiero saber nada, ahora entiendo de que hablaba Samuel sobre el cambio que hizo Chris-suspiró Tony.

-Veo que ya hablaste con Samuel—habló Chris mientras que su compañero procesaba todo esto.

—Sé que estar aquí debería quitarme el sueño pero les aseguro que lo suyo no me lo esperaba—admitió el playboy-¿Alguna otra pareja se formó en este tiempo?—cuestionó el sujeto.

-Pues que yo sepa Hemsworth y Natalie están igual en una relación—mencionó Steve/Chris recordando que fue con ellos quienes tuvieron contacto luego de despertar.

-Un segundo, ¿se dan cuenta de que los destinados en las películas se están enamorando?-declaró Peggy seria.

-Eso significa que tú y Gwyneth…-dijo Chris sonriente.

-Espera, ella sólo es una vieja amiga. No pienso así de ella-contestó con algo de nervios Robert.

-¿Pues que va a pasar con la pequeña Morgan?-le recordó el Cap.

-Deja tus chistes, no pienso hacerle eso a ella-.

—¿Quien sabe? Incluso Morgan podría llegar a aparecer antes de la primera película de Avengers—dijo Peggy divertida al ver como el pobre actor de Iron Man estaba a un paso del infarto.

-Cambiando el tema, ¿Dónde se van a quedar?-preguntó el millonario.

-En realidad no tenemos donde, acabamos de estar congelados-alegó el Cap.

-Aún debo construir la base de los Vengadores, pueden quedarse en uno de mis departamentos. Esto es temporal, me vas a deber una muy grande cuando regresemos a nuestro mundo-.

-Sí es que regresamos, el viejo no creo que tenga intenciones de hacernos volver-.

-¡Te maldigo, Munra!—exclamó Robert al darse cuenta de eso pero ya no podía hacer algo al respecto aunque viéndole el lado positivo tenia dinero a montones y una gran inteligencia. —¿Qué saben de los demás?—.

-Pues creo que Samuel te contó del resto. Aún no localizamos a Mark, el pobre debe estar perdido en algún punto de Sudamérica-mencionó Peggy seria.

-Si tu teoría de que las parejas están destinadas no me sorprendería que Scarlett lo esté buscando en estos momentos quien sabe si en el Amazonas o en la Patagonia—declaró Robert mirándolos y en eso su robot inútil le tiro un emparedado que le traía—Juro que te volveré un abre latas—.

Con tal de que no lo molestaran, el ahora multimillonario les prestó uno de sus departamentos. Para tratar de despejar su mente, se encargaba de integrar el reactor Ark pero necesitaba ayuda y por fortuna Gwyneth estaba en el lugar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó la mujer curiosa.

-Necesito tu ayuda, necesito integrar esto en mi pecho-le pidió el sujeto.

-Oh, no. Eso se ve muy asqueroso-.

—Vamos, ya lo habías hecho—.

Gwyneth hizo cara de asco pero acepto ayudar. Robert se quitó viejo reactor Ark y le paso uno nuevo a la actriz de Pepper.

—Voy a vomitar—dijo ella con asco mientras colocaba el artefacto.

Después de que el nuevo reactor fuera colocado en el pecho de Robert, este se recuperaba de la arritmia que tuvo.

-¿Tenías que pedirme esto?-dijo la mujer con náuseas.

-Eres a la única a la que le pediría hacer esto-.

-No soy Pepper, que no se te olvide-.

-Lo eres para mí, gran parte de ti está en tu personaje-le mencionó el sujeto sonriente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos así?-.

-Chris piensa que nunca saldremos de esto, llegamos para quedarnos-.

—Me lo temía—.

—Aunque no me guste tampoco la idea tendríamos que acostumbrarnos—declaró el actor y ella al verlo cerca lo abrazó con fuerza.

—No puede estar pasando…—.

-Dímelo a mí, yo muero en la última película-le recordó el sujeto algo serio.

-Es cierto, pero el futuro… No, muchas cosas están cambiando-.

-Ya sé nos ocurrirá algo, lo que si te prometo es que estaremos juntos en esto-le tranquilizó el actor como pudo y la mujer asintió sin despegarse de su amigo—Cambiaremos todo, no morirá nadie

-¿Al menos me harás una armadura?-le preguntó la mujer rompiendo la tensión del momento.

-Arruinaste todo-.

-Soy casada en el mundo real, si no vuelvo no te dejaré las cosas fáciles-le dijo la asistente yéndose con una sonrisa.

—Oye, yo también soy casado, incluso temo no volver a verlos—declaró el sujeto molesto.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con nuestras armaduras?—.

—Pues ya tenía pensado traer a War Machine y a Rescue—.

—¿Cuándo lo pensaste?—cuestionó la mujer curiosa.

—Cuando regrese a América y comencé con la Mark 2—.

-Integra WiFi y con eso estaré feliz-fue lo último que dijo la asistente antes de irse.

—¡La torre tiene Wifi!—.

—¡No, no tiene!—dijo ella alejándose.

En su tiempo a solas, el sujeto se la pasó haciendo varios reactores Ark y comenzó con varias armaduras de nanopartículas con el fin de que sus compañeros más cercanos no corrieran peligro.

Era increíble ser un genio de verdad y es que no recordaba ser tan bueno en ciencias. Aunque todos creían que Tony Stark se había vuelto loco, se la pasaba trabajando como loco probando las nuevas armaduras.

-JARVIS, ¿cómo van los preparativos finales de la Mark 2?-preguntó el sujeto.

-Ya casi terminado, déjeme decir que estoy impresionado con el avance tecnológico que ha mostrado. ¿De verdad es usted el señor Stark? Habla como si fuera otra persona-.

-Ya te dije que en parte soy él pero a la vez no. Sigamos como siempre-.

-Como ordene señor. ¿Recibió la invitación del evento de caridad?-.

-Oh, se me había olvidado. Hazle unos ajuste de color a las 3 armaduras como lo indiqué. No me esperes, llegaré tarde-.

—Entendido, señor Stark—respondió Jarvis y las armaduras fueron llevadas por una cinta a otro cuatro a ser pintadas.

Robert se puso un traje de gala, cambió su reactor rápido en lo que aún construía el definitivo pero tardará unas semanas más, así que mientras tenía varios ya listos.

—¿Cómo me veo JARVIS?—cuestionó el actor mirándome a un espejo con un traje de gala y bien peinado.

—Espléndido, señor—.

—Bien, no me esperes despierto—.

Robert se fue del lugar y cuando llegó al evento pasó por Hugh Hefner por un segundo creyó ver a Stan Lee pero al volver a ver no era él.

—Bienvenido "Tony"—escuchó el actor una voz a su espalda y a quien vio le sorprendió a cierto rubio barbon amante del Fornite.

—¡¿Chris?! ¿Qué haces aquí?—saludó Robert sorprendido.

—Gwyneth nos envío la invitación a la mayoría—explicó el ahora dios del trueno.

–Bien, al menos no están sufriendo del acoso de los fans–mencionó el actor.

-¿Ya pensaste que hacer con "Pepper"?-preguntó el Cap que se metió a la plática.

–Me la puso difícil, no la culpo. Fuera de este mundo nos espera nuestra vida–.

—Si es que volvemos—agregó Steve/Chris.

—¿En verdad crees que no volveremos?—.

—Robert, si no recuerdas lo que dijo Stan es que una vez en Marvel siempre estarás en Marvel. Dudo que nos deje ir, por eso nos dio todo lo que necesitemos—dio su opinión el Cap.

—Ve el lado bueno a todo Robert—dijo sonriente Thor/Chris.

—¿Qué lado bueno?—.

—No estás en DC—.

–Díselo al pobre Ryan Reynolds y su película de Linterna Verde–mencionó el Cap recordando su suerte.

—Ven a lo que me refiero—dijo el rubio divertido.

—Bueno, al menos las dos películas de Deadpool si fueran buenas-admitió el Cap recordando haber visto las películas.

Mientras los hombres hablaban, las mujeres tenían otra charla bastante entretenida sobre los acontecimientos.

—¿Entonces es así o es por el traje?—preguntó Brie curiosa.

—El traje le aprieta, es aún mejor—admitió Haley riendo.

—Conque el trasero de América es más grande quien lo diría—habló Gwyneth dando un sorbo a su bebida.

–¿Qué sentiste al venir al UCM real?-preguntó curiosa Scarlett.

-Entiendo como se sintió Brie, pero yo apenas y grabé una escena para Endgame y ahora me metí en un grave aprieto-suspiró Natalie .

-¿Qué ha pasado con Hemsworth?-cuestionó Brie viendo que alguien la comprendía.

-Bueno, de todo pero lo que si me gustó fue esto-respondió la chica sonriente y alzó su mano para dejar ver que Mjolnir la consideraba digna.

-Oh mierda-maldijo Scarlett en shock.

-Lenguaje-le advirtió Haley sonriente y en ese momento cayó en Cuenta de algo—Ahora que lo pienso, podríamos crear a las Vengadoras—mencionó la actriz divertida.

—Explícanos como—pidió saber Brie interesada en la idea.

—Tenemos a Thor femenino, a la Agente Carter ósea yo, a Rescue, a Black Widow y a Capitana Marvel—dijo Haley ante la idea.

-No suena mal, no suena—dijo Pepper pensando en la posibilidad.

Las cosas en la fiesta se iban desarrollando de acuerdo a las cosas y pues Robert notó que Gwyneth usaba el vestido azul que se supone que era el regalo de Tony para Pepper por su cumpleaños.

-Veo que no te resististe a llevarlo puesto-saludó el actor a su amiga.

-Fue tu obsequio, yo misma lo compré con tu dinero-.

-Eres peor que las mujeres con las que se acostaba Tony-alegó divertido el sujeto.

—Ellas no cuidan tu estado financiero—.

—Es un buen punto—comentó el aceptando ese detalle

—¿Qué tal la fiesta?—preguntó ella viendo cómo Robert observaba a todos entretenerse Thor estaba arrasando con el bufete.

—¡Noobmaster69!—gritó Robert y Thor se frenó se vio el estómago y dejó de tragar tanto.

–No seas cruel con él, aún no supera su trauma con Fornite en Nueva Asgard–le regañó divertida la asistente a su amigo.

–Tranquilo, no han inventado ese juego aún–le tranquilizó Natalie a un nervioso Hemsworth.

—Eso puede arreglarse, Pepper quiero comprar un estudio de videojuegos—pidió Robert divertido.

—Claro—asintió su asistente divertida.

—Ja ja ja, muy gracioso—dijo Natalie sería animando a un deprimido Thor.

–Interesante, crear una cuenta en Fornite para molestar a Thor-tomaba nota Tom / Loki de forma muy traviesa.

* * *

**Lamento lo corto a comparacion del capitulo anterior , el proximo les aseguro que sera mas largo , espero y les haya gustado **


	3. Chapter 3

Real Avengers

Capítulo 3 ¿Asgard?

Chris Hemsworth jamás se imagino lo que había ocurrido , lo ultimo que recordaba era haber estado en la premier de Endgame y luego despertar en Asgard. Justo en ese momento, estaba observándose en un reflejo de una fuente.

—Esto no puede estar pasando…—dijo el actor viendo su cabello rubio en el agua, el cual hace varios años que dejó ese estilo de corte.

El sitio era de fantasía y parecía hecho del mejor CGI, además de que se veía un poco más joven que cuando estaba en el mundo real, además de que notó un detalle pequeño.

—Al menos no estoy gordo—.

Esto para él era algo bueno ya que conocía muy bien a su personaje y pondría a prueba su calas ciudad, por lo que salió del cuarto para recorrer el lugar. En verdad todo se sentía demasiado real incluso para ser una película de Disney.

-Tiene que ser un sueño—seguían el actor incredulo, observando por una ventana el hermoso paisaje de Asgard.

-Oh, te aseguro que lo es—se escuchó una voz detrás suyo que lo hizo voltearse rápidamente.

-¿Nick Fury?-dijo el rubio desconcertado.

-Vengo a hablarte de la iniciativa Avengers-le dijo el sujeto con seriedad.

-¿Qué demonios?-.

-Te la creíste-dijo entre risas el moreno para después cambiar de forma y revelarse como Loki, o mejor dicho Tom Hiddleston.

-No es gracioso, bueno tal vez un poco- respondió el dios, mientras que Tom solo estaba riendo por lo que había hecho.

-Es bueno ver que ya despertaste, "hermano"—.

El par de actores comenzaron a caminar aclarando lo que había ocurrido al ver a Stan Lee y despertar en estos cuerpos.

-Amo actuar de Loki, pero ser él es grandioso. Ahora todos se arrodillarán ante mí sensualidad-declaró con emoción el dios del engaño.

-Ni que fueras Ricardo Milos-.

–Amo estropear las cosas pero no quiero que Thanos me truene el cuello. Iré a como vaya la corriente–.

-Eso espero, no quiero nada con los Chitauri—le advirtió el rubio mientras caminaba.

-Vamos, yo junté a tu equipo técnicamente. tal vez debería volver a hacerlo—bromeó el actor emocionado por la idea.

—Veo que te divierte ser Loki—señaló el dios.

-Lo vuelvo a decir, amo actuar de Loki, creo que podre acostumbrarme a ser él—.

-Bien, ahora que somos dioses, ¿qué debemos hacer?-se preguntó el actor australiano.

-Hmmm, no deberías ir a la Tierra. Se supone que debes reunirte con Jane Foster-mencionó el dios del engaño.

-Es una buena idea pero antes tengo que hacer una parada-.

—¿A dónde?—preguntó Loki pero Thor no le dijo nada el rubio solo comenzó a caminar mientras que Tom lo seguía sin decirle algo al respecto.

Mientras tanto, en la Tierra Jane Foster o mejor dicho Natalie Portman despertaba en Nuevo México de la nada y es que apenas hace poco había terminado de ver la película de Endgame cuando el fallecido Stan Lee hizo algo y ahora se hallaba en esta situación.

—¿Dónde estoy?—.

Natalie miraba el lugar era el mismo cuarto que en la primera película de Thor y trataba de procesar lo que había ocurrido pero le era difícil de entender que diablos había pasado.

—¿Jane, estás despierta?— escuchó una voz tras de ella y se sobresaltó demasiado.

—Eh, estoy despierta—.

-¿Es mi imaginación o te noto extraña?-.

-No, solo acabo de despertar-.

-Pues es hora de ir a tus investigaciones locas-dijo con una sonrisa su amiga.

-"Díganme que esto es una broma de mal gusto"-pensó con mucho miedo la actriz.

—¿Vienes Jane?—preguntó ella al verla aún parada.

—Sí, ya voy—.

Más tarde, Natalie buscó su teléfono para ver a quién encontraba de sus contactos hablaba mucho con Chris luego de las películas de Thor se hicieron buenos amigos, incluso buscaban una para trabajar juntos de nuevo.

Mientras tanto en Asgard…

-¿Por qué quieren ir a Nidavellir?-preguntó Hemdail desconfiado.

–Vamos, quiero ir a saludar a Eltri-declaró el dios del trueno y el sujeto lo miraba desconfiado más con la sonrisa que estaba Chris.

—Tu padre se enojara por esto—mencionó Hemdail.

—Cuento con eso, pero es por el bien de Asgard—.

Minutos más tarde, Odin se presentó con el guardián que todo lo veía y no se veía muy feliz, ya que los dejó ir así nomás.

–¿Por qué dejaste ir a ese par de tontos al reino de los enanos?–preguntó el Padre de Todo molesto.

-No lo sé, Thor tenía la impresión de que sabía lo que estaba haciendo-declaró el sujeto.

-¿Qué demonios planea ahora?-.

Viajar en el Bifrost era alucinante y es que no era nada comparado con lo que planteaban las películas.

-Ya entendí tu plan, ¿quieres a Stormbreaker?-mencionó Tom.

-Me gusta Mjolnir pero imagina lo que haré con dos armas-declaró el dios del trueno.

-¿Te vas a cortar el cabello?-cuestionó Loki.

-Así es, me veo mucho mejor así que con el cabello largo-.

Por otro lado, alguien despertaba en algún punto de Asgard y se hallaba asustado. Estaba en la sala de premier de Endgame y ahora estaba en Asgard, reconocía ese sitio por los gráficos de la película Ragnarok.

-Oh demonios-.

En algún punto del universo, Stan Lee observaba divertido los sucesos. Sus títeres, digo actores en escena, estaban creando sin querer una línea alterna y él mismo hizo unos ajustes.

Había logrado suplantar a Edward Norton como Hulk y Mark Ruffalo entró en escena. La fórmula del supersoldado que quedó por acción del Capitán América se usó para estudio por Bruce Banner y logró replicarla con éxito pero un accidente con rayos Gamma y la combinación con ese suero en el científico en vez de los rayos vita provocaron que la creación de Hulk fuera aún más poderosa y él mismo lo teletransportó a Asgard para su diversión.

—Esto no puede estar pasando—dijo Mark al ver que se encontraba en la entrada a Asgard primero recordaba estar en la premier luego despertar en Nicaragua ahora estar en la entrada de Asgard.

—¡Alto!—escuchó el actor como varios caballeros de Asgard lo amenazaban con sus armas el levantó las manos.

—¡No me hagan daño, soy amigo de Thor!—trató de aclarar el actor.

—Claro, ¿como el dios del trueno puede tener amigo a un troll gigante?—preguntó un soldado y Bruce cayó en cuenta que estaba con la forma de Profesor Hulk.

-Oh, no es lo que creen. Soy amistoso-trató de explicar el actor pero fue interrumpido.

-¡ATRAPENLO!-exclamaron los caballeros y se lanzaron contra Hulk pinchandolo con sus lanzas pero el gigante solo reía.

—Basta, jajaja. Me hace cosquillas—decía el sujeto entre risas aún con el desconcierto de los caballeros que miraban incrédulos eso.

En otro lado, Chris y Tom llegaron al reino de los enanos y se encontraron con Eltri, quien estaba extrañado ante la petición del Dios del Trueno.

-¿Quieres otro martillo? Eres lo suficientemente poderoso con Mjolnir-dijo el herrero algo desconfiado..

-Hay una amenaza en Asgard en el futuro y requiero que forjes a Stormbreaker-le respondió el rubio.

-¿Cómo supiste de esa arma? ¿Vienes del futuro o tuviste una visión de alguna bruja?-cuestionó el enano sorprendido.

—Según mi descerebrado hermano viene de varios años en el futuro donde Surtur acabo con toda Asgard—le siguió el juego Tom para así no quedar más idiota de lo que ya sonaba.

—Sí, por eso necesito la Stormbreaker si no , no podrá ser detenido—declaró Thor entendiendo el juego de Loki.

-Ese secreto solo Odin lo sabe. Supongamos que te creo, ¿qué vas a hacer con un arma capaz de rivalizar con la Lanza de Gugnir?-siguió cuestionando el enano.

-Proteger a mi pueblo, no pienso permitir que Asgard caiga-declaró el dios.

-Odin me va a matar pero veo que no estás mintiendo. Esto va a tardar un poco-.

Por su parte, el pobre Hulk era llevado prisionero por varias hordas de asgardianos aunque era difícil someterlo.

-¡Esto es un error, no soy un tipo malo!-exclamó con miedo Mark.

Todo el pueblo de Asgard estaba reunido en una especie de coliseo y estaban preparándose para decapitarlo como advertencia.

-¡MATEN AL TROLL!-se escuchaban varias peticiones similares en el público.

-¡THOR, IRON MAN, QUIEN SEA PERO AYÚDENME!-gritó aterrado el actor.

Al coloso esmeralda lo colocaron en una guillotina y los tambores sonaban mientras que preparaban todo para el sacrificio. El solo podía cerrar los ojos y la cuchilla cayó pero inesperadamente no le hizo ningún daño a Hulk y este se empezó a reír de ello.

-Se me había olvidado que soy Hulk. ¡Van a necesitar más que eso para matarme!-.

En otro sitio de la Tierra, estaba la conmoción de lo que había pasado en el laboratorio de Bruce Banner. Primero lo vieron transformarse en un gigante de color verde y de repente un anciano se apareció y desapareció de la nada con él.

Betty Ross estaba sumamente preocupada por el hecho de que ignoraba el paradero de su novio y pues no iba a descansar hasta encontrarlo.

Por su parte, Chris esperaba tranquilamente mientras que fabricaban su hacha, pero Tom tenía la sensación de que algo malo pasaba.

-¿Estás muy inquieto?-le comentó el rubio curioso.

-No lo sé pero sospecho de que algo está sucediendo y nos vamos a ver involucrados-.

Mientras tanto, los enanos terminaron al poco tiempo de construir el arma más poderosa y se la entregaron a Thor, quien veía con júbilo su hacha.

-Espero que esto haya sido la elección correcta, dios del Trueno-suspiró Eltri con seriedad.

-Ya verás, ¡esta vez apuntaré a la cabeza!-alegó el rubio.

Chris alzó Stormbreaker y logró invocar con esta el Bifrost y el par de actores partieron rumbo a de nuevo a Asgard por unas cosas.

Por su parte, el público se comenzaba a aburrir de ver cómo con cada arma se intentaba inútilmente decapitar a Hulk quien ya se veía igual aburrido.

—Me está doliendo la espalda, ¿me puedo levantar?—preguntó Bruce aburrido que llevaba tres horas y nada.

—¡Silencio, troll!—gritó un caballero pero era inútil Bruce se levantó con todo y guillotina.

—¡Se resiste!—.

—No me estoy resistiendo—trató de aclarar al mismo tiempo que se movía y golpeaba a todos con la guillotina que aún tenía pegada a él.

Mientras tanto Thor y Loki iban de regreso a Asgard…

—¿Ves? No está pasando nada—dijo Thor al ver todo tranquilo en eso escucharon un gran tumulto en la arena y fueron a ver.

—¿Ese de ahí no es Mark?—preguntó Tom al ver al actor.

—¡Es cierto, oye Bruce!—saludó Thor acercándose junto a Loki a Bruce.

—Ay, gracias a Dios Thor. Que bueno que te veo—saludó el sujeto con el nombre de personaje a Chris recordando que habían asgardianos en el lugar.

—Tranquilos, el troll es mi amigo—les aclaró el dios del trueno a todos y se retiraron.

—Hola Tom—saludó Mark al ver a Loki y le dio la mano pero al sacudir lo azoto por error.

—¡¿Otra vez?!—reclamó la víctima escupiendo tierra.

—Perdón, aún no controlo mi fuerza—.

Justo en ese instante, el cuerpo de Hulk se hacía más pequeño y este volvía a ser humano, para la sorpresa de todos.

-Les dije que no soy un troll-.

En ese momento, Odin llegó al sitio y no se veía feliz, pero al ver a Stormbreaker empuñado en la mano de Thor le causó tensión.

-¿Cómo supiste de esa arma?-.

-¡Es Anthony Hopkins! ¿Me da su autógrafo?-preguntó Mark emocionado.

-Idiota, ese es Odin-le susurró Tom nervioso.

-¿Qué hace un mortal en estas tierras?-se preguntó el dios principal.

-Ni yo sé, un viejito me trajo hasta acá-.

-¿Por qué estás con esa hacha? Nadie sabía de esto, no estás listo para esa arma-le preguntó el anciano intrigado.

—Sé muchas cosas que ocurrirán padre—respondió Thor haciendo que sus ojos se escapara electricidad y Odin estaba sorprendido por aquello.

—¿Me podrían llevar a casa?—preguntó Mark ya arto de estar en lugares que aunque conocía por las películas eran desconocidos para él en verdad.

-Espera un momento, primero ustedes 3 vendrán conmigo-determino Odin sin dar lugar a oposiciones.

Ya en un sitio más privado, Frigga, la esposa del padre de todo, miraba en los recuerdos de Thor y Loki lo que había sucedido años en el futuro. Era increíble como es que los recuerdos como actores eran reemplazados por lo que ellos pasaron en sus películas.

—¿Vienen del futuro?—cuestionó la madre de Thor cuando este último abrió la boca sin decir nada.

—Sí, de varios años en el futuro—mintió el actor.

—Por eso sabes de Stormbreaker—habló Odín interesado.

—Sí, también sabemos de qué Hela es nuestra hermana , y que Loki es adoptado—mencionó el rubio.

—Sin ofender Thor, pero por como son Loki y Hela comienzo a creer que el adoptado es otro—opinó Bruce mirándolo.

–No te culpo, aún lo sigo creyendo-admitió el mencionado.

–¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer, hijo?–cuestionó Odin.

-Ir a Midgard, tengo que reunirme con algunos amigos-mencionó el dios.

–Espero que te vaya bien en tu cruzada. Loki, no vayas a cometer otra tontería–le pidió Frigga a sus dos hijos.

–No te prometo nada, madre–respondió el dios del engaño.

Una media hora más tarde, los 3 Vengadores se encontraban parados en el Puente Bifrost e irían de regreso a la Tierra para iniciar sus aventuras.

-¿Pueden dejarme en Sudamérica? No quisiera armar un alboroto con Hulk otra vez. Primero quiero dominar mi poder lejos de la civilización-les pidió Mark muy sabiamente.

-Nos veremos en un gran rato, amigo-se despidió Chris.

Y así todos zarparon con rumbo a la Tierra por diferentes puntos ya que tenían una misión que cumplir. Cuando Thor y Loki llegaron a Midgard, más específico en Nuevo México terminaron justo donde debía caer el martillo de Thor.

—Bien, llegamos. ¿Ahora que?—cuestionó Tom viendo el lugar desolado.

En ese instante, una camioneta llegó al sitio de los hechos y se veía a Jane Foster bajar del vehículo, o más bien dicho Natalie Portman.

-¿Son los que creo que pienso?-preguntó la actriz desconcertada.

-¿Dioses asgardianos o actores bien parecidos?-dijo con algo de egocentrismo Tom.

-¿Puedes darnos una ayudita? Creo que no llegamos al sitio correcto-le saludó el rubio algo apenado.

—Claro , ¿pero a donde pensabas aparecer?—preguntó ella a Thor mientras subían a la camioneta.

—A Nueva York para buscar a los demás—respondió Chris aplastando a Loki quien iba en medio.

—Creo que el Bifrost no tiene GPS. Apártate un poco, futuro gamer gordinflón—dijo Tom moviendo un poco a su amigo para poder respirar.

-Sí quieren salir afuera, necesitan ponerse otro atuendo. Parecen geek salidos de la Comicon-les advirtió la actriz.

-Sobre todo gamers jugadores de Fornite-agregó Loki para hacer enojar a su amigo.

—Ya basta, Tom—le advirtió Chris enojado mientras Tom solo reía

—En serio, cámbiense de ropa parecen raros en estos momentos—les alegó Natalie manejando.

—No es problema siempre estoy listo—mencionó Loki con un atuendo como el de Ragnarok.

—Pareces un mago de las Vegas—mencionó Thor al verlo.

En la casa de Jane Foster, su amiga Darcy Lewis y su maestro, el doctor Erik Selving estaban impresionados al ver al par de sujetos entrando y claramente a la asistente se le veía atraída por el par.

-Jane, ¿Quiénes son ellos?-dijo con algo de morbo la mujer.

-Es… Es… Mi novio noruego supermodelo y su hermano adoptado-mintió de forma patética la actriz.

En algún lugar del Ártico, Chris Evans congelado movió un dedo ante la sensación de una referencia en algún lado del mundo.

Volviendo con Thor y compañía…

—Es un placer soy Chris Hemsworth , alias Thor Odinson—se presentó Chris ya que nos quería que lo tacharan de loco en estos momentos y así alguien que no fueran sus compañeros lo llamarán con su nombre real.

—Yo soy Tom Hiddleston, pero llámenme Loki—saludó el otro actor sonriente.

—So…soy Darcy…encantada—devolvió el saludo la amiga de Jane que estaba perdida mirando a Loki.

-"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que voy a ser violado?"-se preguntó el dios de la travesura.

Loki trataba de no verla pero Darcy lo miraba perdida en un mar de fantasía mientras Jane y Thor hablaban. Más tarde, el trío de actores se reunieron en secreto para tratar unos detalles ahora que estaban juntos en este asunto.

—¿Entonces que haremos ahora?—preguntó Natalie a Chris quien la miraba serio.

—La verdad no lo sé, dudo que podamos volver debido a que Stan fue muy específico—admitió el rubio mientras tenía una mochila en su espalda y un paraguas en su mano.

—Préstame tu martillo—pidió Jane de golpe.

—¿Para qué?—.

—Quiero ver si puedo levantarlo, si estamos todos Brie tiene poderes, Gwyneth tendrá su armadura, Scarlett tiene entrenamiento ruso y Nicole podrá ser La Avispa—declaró ella cruzada de brazos.

—¿Crees que Mjolnir te reconozca?—volvió a preguntar Chris.

—Leí cómics donde Jane puede levantar el martillo. Quiero tener poder y no ser una simple humana, además tienes dos armas—señaló la mujer.

–Ella tiene razón, además Jane Foster no debe perder de vista a Thor. Asegúrate de que no se obsesione con Fornite–le aconsejó en broma Tom.

–Ahora voy a ahorrarle el trabajo a Thanos de romperte el cuello–se levantó furioso Chris pero Jane logra golpearlo con Mjolnir por instinto.

-Parece que eres digna después de todo, parece que le sacudiste las ideas-felicitó Loki muy asombrado al ver como Chris seguía quieto con una mirada perdida para después desmayarse

De vuelta a Nueva York, Nick Fury o mejor dicho el actor Samuel L. Jackson había recibido el informe de que un agujero de gusano se abrió en dos partes del mundo, uno en Nuevo México y otro por un sitio de Sudamérica.

-Ya los encontré-sonrió muy complacido el líder de SHIELD.


	4. Chapter 4

Real Avengers

Capítulo 4 Vengadores Unidos

Bruce Banner o mejor dicho Mark Ruffalo no tenía idea de como había aparecido en Nueva York tan rápido. Fue similar a como llegó al UCM pero menos caótico y pensaba que tal vez el viejo Stan estaba haciendo de las suyas pero ahora eso era lo que menos le preocupaba. Natasha/Scarlett y Betty estaban mirando muy agresivamente y es que no esperaba este recibimiento.

—Chicas, ha pasado tiempo—saludó el científico y actor nervioso mientras sentía que Hulk no quería salir para salvarse

—Bruce, explícame quien es ella—dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo y señalándose.

—Bruce si sobrevives, eres bienvenido a una parrillada en la torre Stark—comentó Robert volando sobre ellos con el traje de Tony.

–¿Por qué a mí? Esto es peor que DC–se quejó el actor.

—Bien, estamos esperando Bruce—exigió Betty cruzada de brazos mientras le daba una mirada asesina, sin mencionar a Scarlett.

–¡PREFIERO LA MUERTE!-exclamó el actor y se aventó desde la cima de la torre Stark.

-¡BRUCE!-fueron las dos a ver donde estaba.

–Maravillosa jugada–dijo Loki que veía el caos.

–¡DÉBIL BANNER, HULK NO RESOLVERÁ PROBLEMAS DE BANNER!-gritó el otro yo furioso.

-¡Nadie vence a Hulk, dame tu fuerza o no saldremos vivos!-.

-Oh vaya, ¿quien diría que Mark tendría su pequeño harén? La soviética y la científica-se burló Thor tomando su cerveza.

-La cerveza engorda, ten cuidado-le mencionó Loki sonriente haciendo que el rubio escupiera lo que tomó.

-Hablando de harén, ¿no estabas con Valquiria en las últimas películas muy amistoso?-preguntó Robert haciendo una parrillada.

En el fondo, Natalie destruyó un vaso de vidrio y Hemsworth tenía la sensación de que debía huir a Asgard ahora mismo.

—Por ella me sacaron de las secuelas de Thor-se levantó algo molesta y con Mjolnir en la mano derecha.

—Jeje, no me cansaré de esto—dijo Tom mientras el tenía un baso de jugó en su mano y Chris miraba triste la botella de cerveza.

—Creo que sería conveniente hablar con Scarlett a solas primero—suspiró Mark había aparecido de un salto pero controlando a Hulk.

—Bien , te escucho Bruce—.

—¿En privado sí?—hablo el sujeto volviendo a ser pequeño.

La pelirroja asintió y fueron a otro cuarto, y ya que los dos estaban solos, Scarlett se tranquilizó y suspiró.

-¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué monté una escena de celos así?-dijo la actriz cayendo en cuenta de ese detalle.

–No lo sé, acabo de venir quien sabe como a Nueva York–.

—Esa es otra cosa, lo importante porque monte esa escena—.

—Es un alivio que no estés molesta—suspiró Mark de alivio.

—Oh lo estoy , estoy feliz de verte. También estoy enojada al ver a esa tipa , tengo un problema con las emociones—mencionó ella caminando de aquí para allá.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, sabes que lo de Bruce y Betty no funciona—

–Sí y lo nuestro tampoco. 5 años entre Infinity War y Endgame y nada–.

—Si mal no recuerdo tu no quisiste nada en Infinity War al volver lo primero que hice fue buscarte esperando reconciliarnos y nada—.

—Pensé que estabas muerto—se excusó ella ya que jamás lo encontró

—Estaba en otro planeta, si no fuera por Thor hubiera seguido así—declaró el científico mirando el muy de cerca.

–Oye, vamos muy rápido. Además tu eres casado en el mundo real–suspiró en derrota la actriz.

–Por eso estoy en ese dilema. ¿Podemos dejar esto en pausa? Tenemos todo el tiempo de este mundo–pidió con paciencia el sujeto.

–Te entiendo, esperaré el tiempo necesario–solo respondió la mujer que se retiró un poco más tranquila.

Una vez aclarada la situación ahora quedaba otro dilema: la formación de los Avengers y su futuro como héroes.

—El equipo se formó debido a que Loki atacó nueva York—mencionó Thor con agua en la mano

—Sí quieren podría volver a atacar—bromeó Tom bromeando.

–¡NI SE TE OCURRA!–le respondieron todos en voz alta.

–Solo era una sugerencia–.

—¿Y que tal Hydra? Samuel desde hace mucho tiempo tiene a todos sus agentes en la mira—alzó la mano Brie.

–Yo pienso que debemos dejar que las cosas sigan como si nada, esos desgraciados siempre vienen sin que los llamemos–mencionó Robert sentado.

–Sí me dejan, yo mismo me puedo infiltrar en HYDRA. Soy el dios del engaño–declaró el actor de Loki.

—¿Y luego qué?—.

—Ustedes díganme que quieren que hagan—dijo Tom observándolo.

–Eres el ser más malo de todos, ya se te ocurrirá algo–mencionó Hemsworth dándole una palmada.

–Luego no me culpen si todo me sale demasiado bien–.

–Por el momento pasemos un momento agradable. Cuando sea el momento, los llamaremos–declaró Robert a todos.

Los días pasaron y las noticias sobre Iron Man sacudieron al mundo ya que una base de terroristas en el Medio Oriente fue destruida por el sujeto.

En otro lado, Bruce/Mark seguía oculto ya que el general Ross lo estaba buscando en todos lados mientras que aún se conseguía su protección diplomática y tenía que pensar con su situación con Betty puesto que el primer amor nunca se olvida.

Por su lado, Chris Hemsworth volvió a Asgard junto a Natalie ya que ella necesitaba entrenar como dominar Mjolnir. Las cosas iban cambiando con el tiempo , luego de que Stark industries dejará de fabricar armas hubo un desplome de acciones , eso fue hasta que Robert en verdad se adentrará en el mundo de los videojuegos con una consola la "Mark1" la cual en venta estaba desbancado a consolas como la Play Station y Xbox.

Thor andaba de aquí para haya de Asgard a Midgard ya que le gustaba ambos entornos; por su parte, no se sabía mucho de Loki ya que estaba infiltrado en Hydra como "Red Skull" así como había vuelto el capitán también lo hizo su némesis.

La capitana estaba teniendo una buena mejoría en su trauma gracias al doctor Banner quien en poco tiempo logro conseguir un título en psicología para poder ayudarla.

Ahora nos encontramos en lo que es la Torre Stark la cual se está terminando los retoques para ser la de los vengadores .

—Bien, Gwyneth. Luego de un complicado y explosivo suceso, al fin terminé la armadura de Rescue—declaró el inventor mostrando dicha armadura en medio del edificio.

-¡Ay Robert que emoción!-exclamó con emoción la mujer y abrazó a su amigo pero cayó en cuenta de esto y se separó un poco–Lo siento, fue un accidente–.

–Los accidentes no existen–.

En otro lado de EUA, Chris Evans estornudó y tuvo la sensación de otra jugosa referencia por alguna parte.

—Pruébalo, le hice unas mejoras incluso le puse como querías—mencionó el millonario mirando la armadura con orgullo al ver cómo quedó y al ver a su amiga muy feliz al verla en verdad.

—¿Te gusta?—preguntó el y ella lo volvió a abrazar ganada por la emoción

—¡Me encanta!—.

—Bien, como agradecimiento acepta salir a cenar está noche. ¿Te parece?—.

–Creo que te lo has ganado, pero no soy tan fácil, no se te olvide–.

–Eso siempre lo tengo en mente, señorita Potts–.

Mientras tanto, un empresario con buen traje y carisma algo similar al de Tony Stark aunque doble cara se estaba reuniendo con Stane, quien había logrado reunirse con ese sujeto para hablar de negocios.

–Justin Hammer, no había tenido el placer de reunirme con usted–saludo el viejo calvo en forma diplomática.

–Supe que terminó de forma "aparatosa" con cualquier relación con Industrias Stark–se burló un poco el otro empresario.

—Ahorrémonos los chistes, Hammer—pidió Obadaia serio.

—Esa es la actitud que me gusta, le vengo a hacer una propuesta—.

—¿Qué clase de propuesta?—preguntó el calvo.

—Yo puedo sacarlo de prisión pero tendrá que trabajar para mí y ayudarme con cierto problema personal—propuso Hammer levantando un maletín.

—¿Que problema?—.

—Un problema común llamado Tony Stark—.

–Eso si me agrada, ¿qué es lo que busca de mí?–preguntó el sujeto.

–Esa armadura sólo pudo haberla producido él, nadie en este mundo tiene la capacidad de hacer un arma tan poderosa. ¿Tienes alguna información que nos pueda ser útil?–cuestionó el sujeto.

–No solamente tengo eso, si me sacas de aquí te daré los restos de la tecnología que usó para escapar de esa base donde yo mismo lo refundí–le pidió el calvo con odio.

–Trato hecho–.

Hammer se levantó y se fue, para sorpresa de Obadaia al día siguiente fue liberado y su expediente fue destruido por completo , Justin lo estaba esperando afuera en una camioneta junto a otro sujeto .

—Las cosas que puede hacer uno cuando tiene a altos funcionarios del gobierno debiéndose favores, ¿no lo crees Obadaia?—preguntó Hammer con su ego alto como siempre.

—Sí, sé de este mundo—.

—Bueno, déjame presentarte a otro socio en nuestra labor , Iván Vanko—.

En otro lado, Loki estaba vestido de empresario y se reunía con cierto sujeto que sería otro problema en el futuro para Tony Stark.

–Estoy seguro que ese virus del que habla es un paso en la evolución para la humanidad–habló con seriedad Tom

—Oh, puede apostarle, señor Hiddleston—.

Aldrich Kiliam estaba en una reunión en su empresa con un "socio" un millonario llamado "Tom Hiddleston".

–Estamos reuniendo a un equipo, quizás le interese entrar. Creo que ellos tienen un enemigo en común: Tony Stark–.

—¿El multimillonario Playboy—preguntó Loki a lo que el asintió.

—El mismo—.

—Me gustaría unirme—.

Loki se hizo un poco adelante sonriendo de forma interesada ya que Killian se tragó el cuento por completo.

–"Esto es tan fácil"-pensó con diversión el sujeto.

En un restaurante en extremo elegante, Robert y Gwyneth cenaban y conversaban como viejos amigos. Incluso desde antes de que Iron Man ellos tenían una amistad muy sólida y parecían en realidad un matrimonio viejo.

Ambos contaban historias tanto de viejos proyectos en su mundo como cosas que ocurrieron en este y así podían seguir hablando por horas y jamás se aburrirían.

–No me gusta que se burlen de Thor, yo también estuve gorda en una película–mencionó la mujer algo divertida.

–Chris es algo intolerable cuando quiere molestar a alguien. Tenemos que mantenerlo a raya–.

–Nunca van a madurar–.

—Nos conocemos por años, ya nos tenemos confianza como para burlarnos así entre todos—se defendió Robert divertido.

—Sí, lo puedo notar. Aún recuerdo cuando terminaron de grabar Age of Ultron y se burlaban con lo de Lenguaje—.

–Ahora si me disculpas tengo que difundir el rumor falso de que Rhodey es un asesino de bebés–empezó a teclear su Tablet el millonario.

-¿Eso no le causara problemas serios?—preguntó algo preocupada Pepper

-Claro que no saben que es mentira más por como lo puse-aclaró el inventor y publicó un estado sobre ese acontecimiento solo que uso el nombre de Don para asi no arruinar su vida en ese mundo aunque todos sus conocidos ya se daban una idea de quien se trataba

-¡ROBEEEEEEEEEERT!-se escuchó un grito furioso a lo lejos.

–Ya sé enteró–sonrió divertida Pepper.

-Parece que se lo tomó muy bien—.

-Agradece que aun no le diste su armadura de War Machine—comentó Gwyneth por ese pequeño detalle.

-Estoy probando unos diseños para su armadura que vi en una película—contó Robert calmado.

-¿Cuál película?—.

-Alien vs Depredador—.

–No suena mal, no suena mal–.

–¿Tienes que hacer algo mañana?–.

–No, me tomé unos días libres. Soy la jefa de tu compañía–le respondió la asistente.

-Bien, podríamos salir mañana si te parece un día de campo—sugirió Tony.

—Tal vez, lo pensaré—.

Mientras tanto, Loki llegaba a su departamento y se relajaba luego de engañar a villanos imbéciles. Se sentó en su consola Mark 1 y comenzó a jugar una versión de Fornite adelantada en este mundo.

–¡THOR, DIOS DEL TRUENO! ¡JODETE, SOY EL MEJOR!-escribió el sujeto divertido en la pantalla.

De mientras, en casa de Jane y el dios del trueno…

-Thor, mira quien apareció—señaló Darcy quien estaba jugando a Fornite con la consola del rubio.

Cabe mencionar que para este entonces ella ya sabia de que en verdad eran dioses nórdicos y eso le encantaba aun más de Loki.

-¡Tan rápido y mi némesis Noobmaster69 aparece!—gritó el dios del trueno al ver el nickname.

Por su parte, Natalie se quería reír porque sabía perfectamente quien estaba molestando a Chris pero mejor se calló porque quería verlo sufrir ya que aún no le perdona lo de Valquiria.

—Escúchame Noobmaster69, soy Thor dios del trueno. Si te desconectas del juego ahora volaré hasta tu casa, bajaré hasta el sótano de tus padres donde te escondes, te arrancaré los brazos y los meteré por tu trasero!—exclamó Chris y Natalie estalló en carcajadas al igual que Loki al otro lado de la ciudad.

–Este hijo de perra es divertido–se reía el dios del engaño a costillas de su amigo.

Ambos siguieron jugando y él seguía insultando a Thor cada vez que podía, el mencionado estaba frustrado al no poder vencerlo mientras que Natalie seguía tratando de aguantar la risa de lo que ocurría.

Mientras tanto, Tony iba a dejar a Pepper en su departamento pero ella no deseaba que esta noche terminara.

–Sí quieres podemos ir a tu casa, quiero ver como va la construcción de mi armadura-mencionó la mujer.

–Oh claro–.

Tony arrancó el auto rumbo a la torre Stark y en el ascensor se podía sentir esa tensión sexual en el aire, y ambos no dejaban de mirarse mutuamente.

–"¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? Es solo una amiga, es solo una amiga"-se repetía muy nervioso el sujeto.

-"Vamos, es solo un amigo. No pasara nada...a menos que él no quiera"—pensó Pepper igual de nerviosa y repitiéndose eso mas de una ves intentando engañarse a si misma

En ese instante en que salieron del ascensor, se veía enojado a Don por esa publicación en su contra por ese chiste de la última película.

-¡Ahora si te pasaste de la raya, Robert!-empezó a reclamar el sujeto.

–Mañana puedes reclamar lo que quieras pero quiero que te marches ahora mismo de aquí–le advirtió Gwyneth con una cara de mucha molestia.

–Pero...–.

-¡Largo!-gritó ella empujando a don dentro del ascensor y cerrando la puerta dejando al pobre actor sin entender que rayos paso

-¡Y tú a tu cuarto ahora!—exclamó ella igual de sería, dándose una idea de que iba a pasar y bueno el alcohol que había estado bebiendo en la noche le dijo la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo que hará ahora.

Ambos estaban en la habitación de Robert y sentados en la cama sin saber que hacer. Era obvio que ninguno de los dos era puro y tenían mucha experiencia pero no quería cruzar una línea en la que no había vuelta atrás.

—¿Por qué reaccionaste así en el elevador?—.

—Ni yo lo sé, ya tampoco sé si es una salida de amigos–.

Ambos se veían incómodos por lo que había ocurrido mas Gwyneth que fue quien en primera corrió a Don cuando iba a reclamarle a Robert y le ordeno a este ultimo a ir a su cuarto.

-¿Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar no?—dijo Pepper incomoda.

-Era inevitable, a decir verdad—.

Esta posó su cabeza en el hombro del sujeto y se tomaron de una mano del otro, ya en confianza.

–¿Ayuda si te digo que no estoy usando ropa interior en este momento?—.

Eso sorprendió un poco al actor de Tony que disimuladamente miró el escote del vestido de la mujer para corroborar y era verdad.

-Pues un poco sí—declaró el millonario haciendo que una risa se escapara de la chica , esta lo miro y se sonrieron antes de unirse en un beso.

–Señor Stark, ¿activo el modo Ambiente Erótico en la habitación?–preguntó Jarvis de repente.

–Ahora no–se desconcentró un poco el mencionado.

-Solo apaga las luces y que nadie moleste—ordenó el inventor antes de caer en la cama con Pepper encima quien había profundizado el beso.

–¿Dime que no has usado esa...? ¡Aaaaaaah!-iba a decir la mujer curiosa pero al serle besado el cuello no pudo evitar gemir.

–Eso es culpa del viejo Tony, no mía. Que bien hueles–.

-No digas eso—respondió ella mientras que el aspiro profundo el aroma del cuerpo de la chica,

Tony empezó usando sus manos las paso delicadamente por las piernas de Pepper mientras iba subiendo hasta llegar a los muslos y luego a su trasero donde lo apretó.

–Quítate los pantalones ahora–le ordenó la mujer.

El sujeto ya dominado por un único deseo en mente se quitó tanto la camisa, el traje y los pantalones, siendo ayudado por su amante, solo quedando en bóxer.

Ella solo se quitó medio vestido hasta la cintura, dejando ver que efectivamente no llevaba nada y el actor pudo notar que Gwyneth no tenía mucho pecho pero era muy atractiva.

–Eres muy hermosa–.

-Tú igual—.

Ambos volvieron a besarse y el actor de Iron Man colocó sus manos en uno de los pechos de Gwyneth, apretándolo ella no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido. Tony comenzó a bajar besando su cuello y bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos donde empezó a chupar el pecho derecho de su amante.

Mientras tanto, Don volvía al lugar y estaba listo para decirle de cosas a Robert pero algo lo interrumpió.

–¡Aaah, Robert!–escuchó claramente un gemido en el cuarto de Tony Stark.

–Señor Rhodes, le sugiero que no entre allí por su propia seguridad–le advirtió JARVIS.

-Creo que haré caso , no digas que estuve aquí, aunque mañana si me escuchará—prometió el sujeto y se fue corriendo a toda prisa del lugar para no ser detectado.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto, los papeles se habían invertido estando ahora Pepper en la cama y Tony arriba de ella. Él terminó por quitarle el vestido y bajar su rostro hasta entre sus piernas.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?—preguntó ella entre jadeos y su amante solo sonrió y ella comenzó a retorcerse del placer—¡Sea lo que estés haciendo, no pares!—gritó ella dejando escapar varios gemidos

Para este punto, el par ya había perdido todo miedo y no había vuelta atrás. Lo único que querían era saciar esa tensión que de seguro no desaparecería jamás.

Robert pudo sentir los espasmos de su amante y como está se arqueaba después de varios minutos de ese cunnilingus que le dio.

-Ven aquí, es mi turno—.

Pepper levantó a Tony y lo hizo sentarse en la cama , le quitó el bóxer para dejar ver el miembro ya erecto de Stark, ella comenzó a masturbarlo con algo de velocidad y Robert solo se mordía el labio ya que quería ahogar algunos gemidos.

–Con razón las mujeres siempre iban por Stark, no solo era su dinero–admitió la actriz empezando a estimularlo.

–Señor Stark, comienzo a preparar el baño de burbujas en el baño–se escuchó la voz de JARVIS.

-Buena idea, agrega rosas–.

Robert estaba sorprendido de que ella aceptara una idea así de un baño , pero no iba a negar que seria una buena experiencia ya que jamás lo había intentado

Unos minutos, tan solo unos minutos y el actor de Iron Man estaba en el cielo. No sabía cuándo es que se volvió un actor porno pero esto era digno de esa industria. Cabe decir que su amante si que tenía experiencia en eso, ahorrando los detalles de cómo ir acoplándose a su ritmo.

–Pepper-gimió el sujeto.

-¿Quién es esa Pepper?-preguntó la mujer deteniendo lo que hacía

–Eres tú–.

-Oh, si. Se me olvidaba–empezó a avergonzarse la actriz.

-Algunas veces se nos escapan los nombres de nuestros personajes-.

Ambos rieron ante aquella vergonzosa situación pero a los pocos segundos retomaron lo que hacían ambos. Ni Robert ni Gwyneth recordaron haber leído el Kamasutra ya que probaban varias posturas además de la resistencia de ambos.

Al final, terminaron rendidos dentro de las sábanas y solo se daban una que otra caricia entre ambos.

–Ahora sé porque te llaman Iron Man–dijo la mujer con una sonrisa boba.

–Podríamos hacer esto todo el tiempo–.

–Mientras que no tengas trabajo, hay maldad a la vista–declaró la asistente abrazando a su jefe y el correspondió al abrazo, quedando dormidos en la enorme cama.

Por su parte, se podía ver a Don entre furioso y algo traumado de solo imaginar a sus compañeros y amigos haciendo eso.

-Podrías ir con Mark, es un buen psicólogo—se escuchó una voz de mujer al fondo.

Brie estaba en el departamento ya que ambos habían tenido una maratón de películas y series al no tener planes ese día.

–Necesito sacarme esa imagen de mi mente, esto es peor que la vez que salí de la serie de Grey Anatomy–.

–Amaba esa serie, no fue lo mismo sin ti–comía palomitas la rubia.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema, tal vez la próxima película me quite esa imagen mental—mencionó el actor y colocó una película de acción, mientras que la capitana solo comía palomitas mirando el televisor.

-¿En verdad hubieras asesinado a un bebe?—preguntó ella de la nada.

-Brie, ¿tú también? Era cosa del guión—.

—Solo era una duda—dijo ella entre risas calmando la situación

–¿Te estás riendo, Capitana Feminazi?–le devolvió la broma el sujeto de forma más pesada.

Un aire de depresión cubrió a la actriz y Don supo que tocó una fibra sensible.

–Perdón–.

–No lo eches a perder más, Baby Killer–.

Brie no tenia la culpa de que en los días de su película el colectivo feminista la usara de imagen y eso llevara al odio de los fans hacia ella , aun así debía hacerse fuerte pero era difícil siendo que estaba emocionada por entrar al UCM al comienzo.

—Perdón, se me escapó—.

Don la abrazó queriendo animarla estaba mas sensible porque de todos es quien mas le afecto estar en este mundo incluso Natalie se acostumbró mas rápido

–No es eso lo que me afecta tanto, lo que no superó es que Chris tenga más trasero que yo–admitió la rubia.

–No te culpes, es el trasero de América–.

Ella comenzó a reír al igual que James ante aquel comentario pero de la nada se levantó y le poso un poco .

—¿Enserio no soy tan plana como dicen, verdad?—preguntó ella a un sorprendido War Machine.

–Bueno, ¿quien tiene hambre?–trató de eludir la conversación el sujeto.

-¡ENTENDÍ ESA REFERENCIA!-se escuchó la voz de Chris que tuvo ese presentimiento.

—Como sea, ya ordené pizza —comentó ella volviéndose a sentar en el sofá para poner play a la película.

Mientras en otro lado, tanto Chris cómo Haley habían terminado de cenar y se disponían a dormir o eso parecía.

—Espera, Chris. Aún no entres te tengo una sorpresa—le pidió la Agente Carter sacándolo del cuarto.

–Espero que sea lo que estoy pensando–.

—Ya puedes pasar—le ordenó la mujer, quien ahora traía una versión erótica de su propio traje—¿Que te parece?—.

–Oh podría hacer esto todo el día... Mira, una autorreferencia–.

–Cállate y ven conmigo–.


	5. Chapter 5

Real Avengers

Capítulo 5 BATALLAS Y VIAJE A LAS ESTRELLAS

En algún lugar del Golfo Pérsico, miembros de los 10 anillos que eran comandados por el Mandarín hallaron los restos de la Mark 1 de Tony Stark y lo llevaron a los EUA, específicamente a Industrias Hammer para estudiarla. Iván, quien trabajaba en los látigos de energía, vio las piezas que llegaron y se puso a reír

—¿Qué es lo gracioso?—preguntó Obadaia no muy feliz.

—Esto es chatarra—.

–Pues esta chatarra fue capaz de volar una base entera del Mandarín. Unas buenas mejoras a esto y quedará como nuevo–mencionó Justin viendo este prototipo.

–Lo que me interesa en realidad es la mejora que ese malnacido de Stark le hizo al reactor. Puedo replicarlo sin problemas pero me llevará tiempo–estudiaba el científico ruso interesado en ese tema.

—Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo , no hay que apresurar nada—aseveró Hammer mirando el casco del primer traje de Iron Man

—Trabajaré para volver a armarlo—finalizó el calvo llevándose las piedras a otro taller para comenzar junto al personal de Hammer

Mientras tanto, Capitana Marvel había partido unos días más tarde al espacio. Habiendo superado poco a poco el trauma psicológico gracias a una que otra sesión con Bruce Banner y ahora mantenía más a raya el miedo. Su objetivo era la gema de la mente custodiada por los Chitauri y sabía dónde encontrarlos. No le sería difícil arrebatárselos mientras que Thanos no estuviera allí.

Tom Hiddleston le había dado la ubicación de la base del Titán loco en base a sus memorias como Loki y ahora tenía como objetivo principal al cetro de los Chitauri.

–Aquí Capitana Marvel, estoy en la base de estas criaturas–.

–Sí funcionó el sistema de comunicaciones intergaláctico–dijo asombrado Robert.

–Que bueno que mi personaje tiene conocimientos sobre tecnología alienígena. Eso me recuerda que tenemos que construir Quinjets. Voy a entrar y armar un alboroto con estos bastardos–.

–Lenguaje–se escuchó al Cap en el transmisor.

—Sería más fácil si estuviera en la tierra—aseguró ella mientras volaba por el espacio exterior al menos sabía cómo volver

–JARVIS, dame la ubicación de la gema–le pidió la rubia conectando su traje a la IA.

–Una concentración excesiva de energía gamma está situada en la torre más alta–.

–¿Por qué siempre es en ese lugar?–.

—Cosas de películas—se escuchó al amo de las referencias desde la radio y la capitana llegó rápidamente al lugar donde misteriosamente estaba todo silencioso.

—Esto me huele mal—.

La Capitana llegó hasta el lugar y logró infiltrarse sin que nadie se diera cuenta. El localizador estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y logró divisar el cetro en una especie de campo de energía que lo hacía levitar, pero estaba muy vigilado por una horda enorme de Chitauris.

—Fantástico—dijo ella con sarcasmo mientras veía la forma de acercarse sin que esos aliens la atrapasen.

—¿Ocurre algo Carol?—se escuchó a Steve en el comunicador.

—El cetro está fuertemente vigilado—respondió la rubia sin saber cómo acercarse sin alertar a todo el ejército enemigo.

En ese momento, una alarma sonó y la horda de Chitauris se retiró en su mayoría por una extraña razón.

–¿Qué es lo que pasa?–se preguntó la rubia confusa.

Afuera de la instalación, se veía a Thor/Chris en los aires invocando una tormenta eléctrica y lanzando sin piedad rayos a todos los soldados de Thanos.

–¿Cómo llegó Thor hasta allí?–se preguntó Brie/Carol viendo las pantallas de la base.

En el sitio, pudo notar una imagen de Loki/Tom sosteniendo el Teseracto y logró entender la situación. Como la fuente de poder de la Capitana Marvel está ligada a la gema del espacio, sincronizó su ubicación y estaban actuando como distracción.

–A trabajar–susurró seria la mujer poniéndose un antifaz.

–Capté la referencia–se escuchó al Cap de nuevo.

–Ahora no, Chris–.

Los pocos Chitauris no fueron rivales para Brie y al ser derrotados rápidamente, la Capitana Marvel tuvo en sus manos el cetro con la gema.

–Al infinito y más allá–.

La mujer salió volando y las hordas de Chitauri llegaron demasiado tarde, aunque no hubiera sido diferente. Ella llegó a donde estaban los Aliados y tomó el hombro de Loki junto a Thor para ser teletransportados a la Tierra, aterrizando en la Torre Stark encima de una mesa y de forma dolorosa.

–Tenemos que trabajar en el aterrizaje–murmuró Brie sacándose de encima al par de asgardianos.

–¿Tienen la gema?–cuestionó Robert que había visto su llegada.

–Aquí está–.

Ella mostró el cetro y todos festejaron eso , sabiendo que ya tenían varias gemas y que Thanos no podría llegar a la tierra en tiempo les daba mucho tiempo para prepararse

–Bien, tenemos la gema de la mente. ¿Qué hacemos con ella?-preguntó Iron Man.

–Esto me lo quedo, no es que sea un traidor pero esto debe caer en manos de Hydra–declaró Tom serio.

–¿Por qué entregar esto en manos del enemigo?–.

–Sin esto no existirán la Bruja Escarlata y Quick Silver. Tenemos el Teseracto, hay que equilibrar el juego–declaró el dios del engaño.

–Odio cuando tiene razón–murmuró Chris/Thor.

–Solo asegúrate de que si planean algo malo, avisa con tiempo–le pidió Chris/Steve.

–Eso no lo dudes, Cap–finalizó el dios antes de desaparecer.

—Bueno, si no fuera porque conocemos a Tom creería que nos engaña pero tiene razón, no sabemos que será de nuestros amigos hasta que no aparezcan—mencionó Iron man mirando a todos.

—Lo curioso es que Bucky ya apareció pero no Sebastián—comentó Chris curioso.

—En la primera del capitán no tuvo mucha relevancia recién en soldado del invierno la tuvo—dijo Jane quien estaba con una armadura como la de Thor, quien había vuelto de su entrenamiento en Asgard

–Oigan, ¿alguien ha visto a Scarlett y Jeremy?–cuestionó en el lugar Thor/Chris.

–Fueron con Pepper, están supervisando la construcción de la base Avengers. Este lugar es temporal–explicó Robert/Tony.

—¿Volverás a vender la torre?—preguntó Chris/Steve.

—Posiblemente, tal vez la vuelva nuestro museo—dijo el sujeto.

Una vez que los vengadores habían hurtado el cetro, el Tunas.. digo Thanos fue a ver el lugar, no se miraba para nada feliz.

—¿Quien se lo ha llevado?—pidio saber el Titán loco podía observar el lugar donde debería estar el cetro con la gema y no había nada.

–"Una mujer brillante flotó sobre mí y voló a un Chitauri con su rasho láser" -escuchó a un soldado Chitauri el sujeto.

–"Una mujer humana usó sus poderes mentales para hacerme flotar y me sacudió"–declaró otro alienígena.

—"Es cierto, yo mismo lo vi con mis dos ojos"–.

—En mi opinión profesional es momento para ¡Pánico!—gritó Ebony al enterarse de la noticia.

El Titan Loco fue a revisar las grabaciones y vio en las imágenes a una humana con un poder que bien podría ser idéntico al suyo. Sin embargo, Ronan el Acusador que también vio eso la reconoció de inmediato.

–Yo te conozco-susurró el Kree.

–¿Quien es ella?–.

–La Capitana Carol Danvers, alias Capitana Marvel. Ella hizo añicos varios de mis planes hace 13 años–mencionó Ronan.

–¿Qué tan peligrosa es?–cuestionó el Titán Loco.

–Sí se descuida, ella es capaz de matarlo sin una gema–.

–Admiro tu honestidad, ella será un enorme peligro–declaró Thanos con molestia—Ve tras ella cuando la encuentras recupera el cetro y luego trae equilibrio a ese planeta—.

Al mismo tiempo que esto ocurría, estaban Gamora y Nebula escondidas en un lugar y parecían sorprendidas de su situación.

–¿Ese es Thanos y Ronan?-preguntó la androide azul a su "hermana".

–¿Que demonios nos pasó? –se preguntó la alienigena verde.

–Actúa normal en lo que descubrimos como salir de esto–.

—Gamora, Nebula, acompañen a Ronan—se escuchó la voz del Thanates, que diga Thanos las observó ellas se alarmaron al tenerlo de frente se veía tan imponente.

—¿El no podrá hacerlo solo?—pidió saber la mujer azul.

—No confío en él, temo que pueda traicionarme. Si ven algún intento suyo de traición asesínenlo—.

–"Allí va nuestro boleto de salida"–pensó Zoe Saldaña revelada en el cuerpo de Gamora.

–"Quiero una peluca"–lloraba internamente Karen Gilian, quien adoraba su cabello rojo que desapareció otra vez.

Ambas subieron a la nave de Ronan tenían pensado escapar a la menor oportunidad ya que aunque quisieran detenerlos solas no podían contra todo un batallón Chitauri.

—¿A qué planeta vamos?—quiso saber Zoe/Gamora.

—A la Tierra—respondió cortante Ronan y ambas se sorprendieron ante aquella revelación.

–No podrás derrotar a esa mujer sin una gema del Infinito, ¿por qué no vamos por una de estas antes de que la enfrentes?-cuestionó Zoe/Gamora sabiendo de qué así podría reunirse los Guardianes de la Galaxia.

–Admiro que tienes razón, ¿tienes alguna sugerencia?–.

–Fija las coordenadas, vamos por la Gema del Poder–.

—Me parece bien, pero mejor medir su fuerza para saber qué tanto cambio en estos tiempos—asintió Ronan y ordenó a varias legiones de Chitauri ir hacia la ubicación de la capitana mientras él y las "hijas" de Thanos iban por la gema del infinito

Tanto Robert/Tony estaba hablando con Chris/Steve este último se veía afligido ya que en la última semana Peggy lo ha estado evitando

—¿La pareja feliz por fin discutió?—cuestionó Robert bebiendo de una cerveza.

—No se pero ella me ha estado evitando este último par de día—.

–Eso siempre ocurre, ya se le pasará–dijo el otro actor viendo unos avances en su armadura.

–Ahora que haces–.

–Una versión de energía de tu escudo, por si llegas a perderlo–mencionó Tony/Robert.

–Cool–.

—He estado trabajando en mejoras para la mayoría y así poder defenderse en cualquier situación—contó Tony mientras le entregaba un brazalete al Cap.

—Póntelo—le pidió el genio y Steve se lo colocó—Quítatelo—.

—¿Creíste que no iba a entender esa referencia?—le dijo juguetonamente el soldado y cuando apretó un botón especial, generó un escudo de luz sólida.

—¿Qué te parece?—.

—Esta horrible—sonrió el sujeto de trasero enorme.

—¿Te gusta?—.

—Me encanta—.

En otro lado de Nueva York, Máquina de Guerra estaba volando ya que al fin había recuperado su traje y quería probar las mejoras que Tony/Robert le había hecho a su armamento. En lo que iba vio a varios camiones negros parados en medio de la calle la policía ya había acordonado el área y el bajo.

—¿Iron Man negro?—preguntó un policía y Rhodey comenzó a caminar.

—¡Eso es racista, que soy Máquina de Guerra , saquen a los civiles de aquí!—reclamó y después ordenó el sujeto, por lo que acercó al camión al colocar la oreja para escuchar una mano salió de el eh intento sujetarlo. —¡¿Que?! —grito el asesino de bebés y vio a varios robots salir que se parecían a la armadura de Iván de final de Iron man 2—¡Computadora llama a Tony!—.

En otro lado, Scarlett y Jeremy volvían de una misión y comían charwamas justo como en la primera película de Avengers.

–Juro que desde esa película no había comido comida turca–alegó Natasha/Scarlett.

–Espero que este día sea tranquilo, quiero ir con mi esposa de este universo–.

–Esa clase de frases traen mala suerte. Observa, ¿qué es lo que puede salir mal?–.

Antes de que terminara la frase, vieron a War Machine siendo estrellado en el lugar y la pelirroja miró con enojo al arquero.

–Te lo dije–.

En eso pudieron observar a tres droides. Parados sobre un edificio mientras máquina de guerra salía de los escombros

—¿Amigos tuyos?—preguntó Jeremy con sarcasmo mientras tomaba su arco y le lanzaba una flecha explosiva a un droide estallándome la cabeza.—Ja, que frágiles—

—No es que sean frágiles, son demasiados ese es el problema—respondió Máquina de Guerra.

—Vamos nada puede ser peor—comentó Ojo de Halcón.

En eso aparecieron varios droides parecidos a Iron Monger y a otros como los Hammer Droids surcando los cielos.

–Mejor cállate, Legolas–le dijo con enojo Natasha.

Jeremy le disparó flechas hacia los Iron Monger, los cuales aguantaron la explosión, y los otros droides se acercaron presentaban gran movilidad para combate cercano. Natasha esquivaba como podía los golpes de cada uno de esos, Iron Nigga digo War Machine lanzó una serie de misiles a ellos logrando abrir una brecha, y eso pudieron observar que parecía un ejército de dichos robots.

–Son demasiados–maldijo Ojo de Halcón buscando una salida.

En ese momento, se escuchaba un trueno y el cielo se nubló tanto que un rayo cayó sobre los droides y varios fueron destruidos en el proceso. Los robots comenzaron a disparar a una mujer con un martillo de mango corto y esta no le hacían daño las balas.

—Es bueno verte Jane—saludó Jeremy pudiendo respirar tranquilo al ver a la Thor mujer

—¿Y Thor?—preguntó Natasha al solo verla a ella.

—Está ayudando a Tony y Steve en la torre—.

—¿Atacan la torre?—preguntó Máquina de guerra preocupado al escuchar eso y ella asintió.

A su lado, Falcon estaba disparando en los cielos y los robots los perseguían incansablemente para distraerlos.

—¡ATAQUEN AL NEGRO VOLADOR!—se escuchó la voz de Hammer pero los droides volvieron a ir por Máquina de Guerra que empezó a dispararles—¡No, al otro!—.

Mientras en la Torre, se podía ver a Steve y Tony luchar contra varios de los droides mientras Thor derribaba a los Iron Monger y el doctor Banner echaba droides fuera .

—¡Pensé que hoy podría salir con Pepper!—maldijo Tony mientras mandaba a un robot por la abertura hacia el vacío.

En ese momento, los droides se frenaron y proyectaron cada uno un vídeo de una persona que los héroes reconocieron bien.

—Saludos, Estados unidos veo que han sentido el poder de mis máquinas, si quieren saber mi identidad soy al que conocen como el Mandarín—se escuchaba al fondo por el momento y solo se veía una silueta negra y la voz estaba modificada.

–Muy gracioso, tu venganza por no aprobar tu proyecto de Extremis no va a funcionar–declaró molesto Tony Stark.

–¿D-de que hablas?-.

—Vamos Kiliam, déjate de chistes se que eres tú—señaló el actor molesto, aunque parecía que no iba a dar la cara.

–¿Quien ese ese tan famoso aliado?–cuestionó Steve/Chris.

–Solo diré que se hace llamar el Noobmaster69 para no revelarse–.

Tanto Tony cómo Steve aguantaron las ganas de reírse al escuchar el alias que uso Loki para engañarlos y ver como Thor se ponía serio.

—Vaya nombrecito—dijo Tony entre serio y divertido.

—Ríe todo lo que quieras Stark, no podrás ganar—respondió el sujeto misterioso con una sonrisa triunfal.

—Sabes, deberías ver detrás de ti—señaló Iron Man y detrás de Aldrich se encontraba cierto sujeto verde.

–Hulk aplasta–.

La pantalla se perdió en estática por un puño verde gigante y los presentes sólo pudieron sentir pena por el Mandarín.

-¡¿QUIEN FUE EL QUÉ MENCIONÓ A MI ARCHIENEMIGO MORTAL?!–exclamó Thor/Chris, quien llegó volando a la Torre Stark.

—Pues el ahora golpeado Mandarín—respondió Tony al ver al rubio molesto.

—¡Noobmaster69 te vuelves cada ves un enemigo más poderoso!—gritó el rubio saliendo de la torre para ver cómo los droides caían al suelo desactivados.

Por su parte, el Mandarin estaba teniendo un grave problema con Hulk, quien lo estaba haciendo pedazos.

–¡Oye, ya basta! ¡Todos están debajo de mi, bestia tonta y no voy a permitir que...!-estaba diciendo su palabrería el sujeto.

Sin embargo, el Coloso Esmeralda comenzó a azotar al villano de una forma muy conocida y este quedó tendido en el suelo en shock.

–Debilucho–dijo el vengador más fuerte y se fue en un brinco.

En ese instante, Loki que era el responsable de darle la ubicación a Banner/Ruffalo salió de las sombras y le dio una palmadita.

–Tranquilo, sé que se siente–.

—¿E-en serio?—preguntó el villano en el suelo muy herido y Loki le dio una sonrisa.

Más tarde en la torre esa noche el dios del engaño escuchaba a Chris/Thor hablar sobre su némesis y archienemigo jurado.

—Noobmaster69 se está fortaleciendo primero en dormiré ahora como socio de villanos—mencionó el dios del rayo mientras Loki/Thor escuchaba.

–Sí claro, ya tendrás tu oportunidad contra él–respondió el dios del engaño casi rompiendo a carcajadas.

—Algún día tendré su cabeza como trofeo—señaló el rubio y luego se fue de la torre cuando vio que ya se había ido Loki entro a reírse.

—¿Cuando le dirás qué eres tú?—preguntó Robert mirando a Tom.

—Es divertido molestarlo—.

—Veo que Loki se pegó muy bien a ti—.

–En realidad ya era así antes de meterme a su cuerpo. Ser villano es uno de mis talentos–.

—Eso explica mucho, solo no vayas a hacer nada estúpido—le advirtió Tony/Robert.

—Por favor, no soy tan idiota. Ya es tarde así que yo me voy—se despidió Loki y al entrar al ascensor vio a Pepper que subí—Buenas noches—le dijo el sujeto y ella le devolvió el saludo.

—¿Qué tal estuvo Alemania?—ahora saludó Tony/Robert al verla entrar.

—Aburrida, ¿Qué pasó en la ciudad, por qué hay varios escombros?—.

—Pues un suceso con Kiliam aunque ya nos encargamos—.

–¿Alguien de nosotros resultó afectado?–.

–Thor–.

–¿Está malherido?–cuestionó Pepper preocupada.

–No, pero se enteró de que "Noobmaster69" es el socio del Mandarín–

–¡Jajajajjaja!—se carcajeó la mujer pero se controló—A comparación de lo que que pasó aquí, el viaje a Alemania fue aburrido una reunión con accionistas aburridos—comentó ella mientras le daba un beso rápido a su esposo.—¿Algo más que haya pasado?—

—Pues hasta el momento no—.

—¿Algo más que haya pasado?—pidió saber ella.

—Pues hasta el momento no—respondió el actor mientras picaba algo de fruta.

Por su parte, Gwyneth directamente fue a la nevera y sacó un bote de helado de menta con chispas de chocolate .

—No nada de eso, por el momento será fruta—dijo Robert/Tony quitándole el bote de helado.

—Vamos, no sabes cómo vine deseando ese helado todo el camino—reclamó ella mirándolo.

—Órdenes del doctor, nada de dulces por un tiempo. Sabes que estando aquí debemos tener cuidado—.

—Vamos, Morgan ya apareció una vez. Una segunda no será diferente—dijo Gwyneth/Pepper queriendo quitarle el helado.

—Nació fuera de cámara, además ahora las cosas serán reales así que me preocupo—confesó el alejando un poco el más el helado.

Después de su noche loca, esta trajo consecuencias a la primera. Ambos se sorprendieron pero no más que sus compañeros quienes si se llevaron un gran asombro ante la noticia. La pareja ya se había casado oficialmente aunque en secreto y de manera civil siendo los únicos que lo sabían sus amigos. En otro lado, Peggy/Haley se veía algo deprimida y pues el Cap estaba decidido a encararla.

–¿Qué te pasa, mi amor? ¿Hice algo malo?–le pidió saber el sujeto.

–No, lo que pasa es que creí que estaba embarazada y hallaba una forma de darte la noticia–le confesó un poco más tranquila la mujer.

–Espera, ¿entonces no estás embarazada?–dijo algo sorprendido Chris/Steve.

—Ya tuve mi regla, falsa alarma–.

El suspiro con resignación por un momento le alegro la idea de ser padre , más luego de leer los fanfics que encontraba de Steve y Peggy.

—Ya verás que algún día seremos padres—le animó el sujeto abrazándola ella solo apoyo la cabeza en su pecho—¿Sabes cuál es el lado bueno?—.

—¿Cual?—.

—Que podemos seguir intentando—.

–Oye, sí–dijo la mujer con una cara pervertida que el Cap referenció con el meme de la Momia.

Antes de que se dieran otro beso, se escuchó un estruendo y un grito furioso de Chris/Thor en la sala.

–¡JURO QUE TE HARÉ PEDAZOS EN PERSONA, NOOBMASTER69!-.

–Está más enojado que de costumbre, ¿qué pasó ahora?–cuestionó Peggy curiosa.

—Iré a ver—suspiró Chris/Steve frustrado por su amigo—Oye, ¿ahora que pasa?—.

—¡Ese mocoso ha estado insultando toda la hora que me vence!—gritó Thor molesto.

—Sabes que eres bienvenido aquí mientras remodelan el departamento de Jane pero te pediría que no grites cuando este con Peggy—le pidió el soldado.

—Oh descuida, puedes tener sexo con tu novia tranquilo yo no molestaré—asintió como si nada el dios.

Chris/Steve tenía unas cuantas cosas que decirle por eso último pero mejor dejó las cosas como estaban y se fue con su amante. En otro sitio, Hemdail veía divertido las idioteces de Thor a la vez que vigilaba los reinos. Odin se había sumergido en su sueño y si algún peligro se diera a cabo, llamaría a Thor para defenderlos.

–Al fin el hijo de Odin encontró un verdadero rival a vencer, suerte en tu cruzada–declaró divertido el guardián.

Luego de saber sobre Valkiria Jane le había aplicado la ley del hielo a Chris /Thor el ya cansado de ese trato la llevo a otro lado para al fin resolver todo

—¿A dónde vamos?—preguntó ella mientras estaban en el Bifrost.

—A arreglar todo—dijo el sujeto cuando llegaron Jane pudo ver un lugar que no era Asgard o otro lado.

—¿Y este lugar?—.

—Esto es Sakaar—.

Flashback

Semanas pasaron y a Chris Hemsworth no le había ido nada bien con Natalie desde que se enteró de la Valquiria Brunnhilde o más bien dicho Tessa Thompson.

Aunque en el UCM ni siquiera tuvieron algo romántico, eso no le quitaba a Jane/Nat que ella la había reemplazado como la compañera femenina de Thor.

–¿Te burlabas de mí con Natasha y Betty?–mencionó Mark jugando Galaga.

–Oye, no tengo la culpa de nacer tan bello–declaró molesto el dios del trueno.

–¿Por cierto? ¿Crees que Tessa haya viajado a este mundo? Ella fue a la premier–.

–Ay tienes razón y está atrapada allá–se paró muy angustiado el rubio.

-¿A donde vas?—preguntó Mark/bruce al ver como él dejó el juego y salió por la ventana.

El actor solo suspiró y siguió jugando como si nada, mientras que Chris/Thor fue a buscar a Jane para que así pudieran aclarar todo con ella ya que también estaba Tessa en la premier así de paso no la dejaba sola en ese lugar.

Flashback fin

-Bueno, ¿Cómo la buscamos?—preguntó Jane no muy interesada en la idea de buscar a quien según ella su remplazo.

–Bueno, en la película viajamos en el Bifrost pero nos salimos por pelear contra Hela y caímos en Sakaar–explicó Loki interesado en como matarían a Chris por jugarle al valiente.

—¿Cómo la encontraron la primera vez?—pidió saber Jane.

—Ebria—contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo y a la chica le pareció curioso.

En ese momento, ellos se ponían a caminar por esas enormes cantidades de chatarra que había y veían a varios sujetos extraños acercárseles armados aunque Thor solo los miró confiado.

—Ahora si tengo como defenderme—declaró el sujeto sacando su hacha mágica para enfrentarlos pero una nave los salvo—Miren, es Valquiria—señaló el dios feliz al verla en la nave.

La guerrera parecía que sabia quienes eran porque les devolvió el saludo aunque Jane no parecía contenta.

–Atrápenlos–cambió su mirada la morena a una más seria.

Los actores fueron perseguidos y electrocutados hasta caer noqueados para ser prisioneros. Al pobre Thor le quitaron el cabello de nuevo y le ahorraron el trabajo de ir a la peluquería mientras que a Jane se ignoraba su paradero.

—¿Teníamos que venir, no podías esperar a Ragnarok, verdad mi descerebrado hermano?—se quejó Loki atado al igual que el dios del trueno en un lugar donde obviamente serian enviados al coliseo

-¿Ahora que haremos Loki?—.

-Será que harás, yo me escapo—mencionó Tom/Loki desapareciendo del lugar.

Mientras Jane abrió los ojos lentamente le dolía la cabeza ya que sintió el fuerte golpe eléctrico, aún cuando debía soportarlo este le dolió.

-¿Dónde estoy?—se preguntó ella mareada.

–Atrapados, al parecer Tessa nos tendió una trampa–mencionó algo avergonzado el rubio.

–Cuando le ponga las manos encima–.

—No creo que sea Tessa, tal vez sea aún la Valquiria—mencionó Hemsworth conociendo a su amiga.

—¡No me importa si es Mia Khalifa, la estrangularé hasta que se ponga azul!—maldijo Jane enojada.

–¿Primera vez?-saludó Mark/Bruce sonriente en escena y amarrado.

–Dime que no has hecho esa clase de cosas con Natasha–mencionó Thor algo asqueado.

–Sí lo hiciera me transformó en Hulk, me refiero a que me han capturado algunas veces. Te acostumbras a ello–.

—¿Cuándo llegaste?—preguntó la mujer curiosa.

—Ah, pues como se la pasaban discutiendo apenas y me notaron que grandes amigos—reclamó en broma el científico con una sonrisa.

–¿Y Tom?–mencionó la mujer.

–Creo que logró escapar–.

–¿Por qué no me sorprende?-.

En ese instante, se vio a Tom entrar junto a Valquiria y esta tenia un vendaje en la cabeza, además de que parecía tener una resaca.

—¿Qué le hiciste?—preguntó el hijo de Odin.

—Ella me vio, la noqueé pero accidentalmente traje a Tessa a su cuerpo, o eso creo—.

–Ay, ¿tenias que ser tan rudo? ¿Por qué me siento tan ebria?–se preguntaba la morena algo confusa.

—Porque Valkiria al parecer estaba bebiendo, cosa que no es novedad—respondió Jane seria mirándola y Tessa se acercó.

—Es un gusto soy Tessa, creo que no nos presentamos bien—saludó ella con una sonrisa mientras que Jane seguía seria

–¿Por qué siento un dejavu?-mencionó Mark amarrado.

–Un segundo, ¿por qué estamos en la película de Ragnarok? Tu ni siquiera saliste, ¿no se supone que Thor y Jane cortaron?–.

-Te lo explicaremos luego, creo que es momento de salir de aquí—mencionó el dios del trueno levantando la mano para que Stormbreaker apareciera y Jane hizo lo mismo con Mjolnir pero esta le dio otra vez en la cabeza a Thor.

—Ups—dijo ella obviamente sabiendo que pasaría.

–Guau, si que sabes apuntar a la cabeza, linda–alzó el pulgar la Valquiria.

—Entendí esa referencia—dijo Loki con una disfrazado como el Capitán América.

—Sí, sí, bien vámonos...—murmuró el dios del trueno abriendo el portal que los llevaría a Midgard.

–Espera, ¿qué hay de los prisioneros?–mencionó Mark.

–Podríamos armar un alboroto–sonrió Jane queriendo sacar su ira y salió a los cielos del lugar.

–Ella si que está molesta–.

-Oh, yo diria que furiosa—opinó Mark al ver a la nueva diosa del trueno crear una enorme tormenta que comenzó a destruir todo a su paso liberando a los prisioneros.

–¡POR LA LIBERTAD!-se vio a Korg junto a Miek.

-Oigan, ¿quieren venir con nosotros?–se veía a Thor flotando en los aires con su imponente presencia.

-¿Y quedarme en este horrible planeta? Desde luego–aceptó el alienígena.

Ambos se fueron con el dios del trueno a Midgard al llegar lo hicieron en el patio de la casa de Jeremy quien este ultimo se encontraba mirando un hermoso prado de maíz que crecía.

-¡Los Revengadores han llegado!—gritó Thor a los cuatro vientos y Ojo de Halcón dejó caer su taza de café del shock.

-¡Me quiero volver chango, mis cosechas!—maldijo el arquero en shock.

–Oh, lo siento. Te conseguiré oro de Asgard por los daños–se disculpó Tom por el aterrizaje.

—Es bueno verte Clint. ¿Cómo está la familia?—.

Thor paso como si nada dándole una palmada en la espalda a Ojo de Halcón quien estaba arrodillado deprimido por su trabajo se fue al caño.

—Lo siento Jeremy, ya te lo compensaremos—se disculpó Jane mientras pasaba junto a él.

–Un segundo, ¿Tessa?–dijo Clint/Jeremy curioso.

–¿Tu también? Esto ya no me gusta nada, ¿alguien me explica que sucedió?–.

–¿De qué habla la ebria?–preguntó Korg y pues Miek tampoco tenía idea.

—Algo de asgardianos y terrícolas—mencionó Loki mirando a los amigos de Thor.

Jeremy/Clint los dejó pasar a su casa donde Laura y los hijos de Clint los saludaron, ya en la noche estaban todos los actores reunidos.

—¿Cómo encontraron a Tessa, no se suponía que llegaría en Ragnarok?—preguntó Clint confuso.

-Tom la golpeó para noquearla y al parecer eso la trajo a este mundo—contó Chris/Thor.

En cambio, La Valquiria no dejaba de ver a Natalie sonriéndole de vez en cuando, poniéndola algo nerviosa.

–Puedes llamarme Brunnhilde o Tessa como gustes–declaró la actriz sonriente.

–Espera, ¿el nombre de la Valquiria es Brunnhilde?—.

—Sí, ¿que tiene?—preguntó Chris/Thor curioso.

–Averigüé de mi personaje, demasiadas cosas interesantes–mencionó la morena guiñándole el ojo al rubio, cosa que no le gustó a Nat.

—Sí yo también, bueno investigué de todos—contó Mark tomando una taza de café.

—OK, ya es tarde. Pueden usar los cuartos de invitados si gustan, aunque tus amigos deberán dormir en el granero. No quiero que los niños tengan pesadillas—les indicó Clint/Jeremy ya que los hijos de Clint no debían ver a los nuevos amigos de los asgardianos.

En uno de los cuartos, Natalie estaba abrazada a Chris en el cuarto y ya no parecía enojada, sino aterrorizada de algo.

–¿Que te pasa?–cuestionó Thor curioso.

–No quiero dormir sola, no con Tessa en el mismo techo–.

—¿Por qué, a que le temes?—.

—Temo que ella me viole—confesó ella asustada y el actor se imaginó esa escena y sonrió bobamente—¡Chris!—reclamó la mujer pero fue interrumpida cuando se escuchó tocar la puerta.

—¿Quién es?—preguntó Thor/Chris.

—Soy yo, Tessa. ¿Puedo pasar?—preguntó a lo que él rubio asintió y ella entró

—Solo quería aclarar unas cosas sobre lo ocurrido en tu relación con Chris. Tom ya me lo explicó todo—dijo ella observándolos.

–No tenemos nada de que hablar–sonrió nerviosa la mujer.

–No es mi culpa que el director haya decidido quitar a tu personaje del camino, eran órdenes de allá arriba. Quisiera que aclaremos todo esto de una vez—mencionó la actriz acercándose y Natalie retrocedía más, por lo que Chris decidió dejar que ellas arreglaran sus asuntos.–Te admiro mucho, en serio. Lamenté que Jane ya no apareciera en otras entregas, era mi favorita–admitió la mujer.

–Gracias–.

–Chris me ha tratado muy bien, incluso trabajamos en Hombres de Negro y es todo un caballero–.

—Me hubiera gustado ver esa película—confesó ella ese detalle.

—Algún día tal vez podamos verla—asintió Tessa calmada y acercándose más.

–Eh claro–.

En ese momento, la mujer se quitó sin pudor el sostén para la sorpresa de Natalie y Chris y se acomodó en la cama.

–Odio dormir así, buenas noches–.

Ambos quedaron sin entender nada de lo que había ocurrido: Jane estaba roja como un tomate y Chris estaba con una sonrisa idiota en su rostro.

-Espera, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?—preguntó Jane incrédula.

–Ah, ya me acordé. Tessa es bisexual, he trabajado con ella lo suficiente para corroborarlo. Le gusta el topless cuando duerme según lo que me ha dicho–recordó Chris.

-¡¿Qué?!—gritó Jane al enterarse de ese tema—Eso explica del porque me miraba tanto—.

—Te considera atractiva, no la culpo porque eres hermosa—dijo el rubio dándole una sonrisa ella la devolvió pero luego cayo en cuenta de otra cosa.

—Creo que estoy en problemas—.

—¿Por qué?—.

—Pues en el Cisne Negro grabé una escena lésbica muchas veces. Creo que desde ese día no fui la misma—mencionó apenada la chica.

-Ah, ya veo. Bisexual de closet—.

–Maldita Mila Kunis, debí aceptar otro papel–murmuró la mujer en lo bajo.

—Bueno, no sabias que eso ocurriría—

—¿Con qué si, eh?—se escuchó una voz y la pareja observó a la morena despierta con sorpresa—No esperen que apenas me acueste, me quede profundamente dormida. Los pude escuchar—aclaró Tessa adormilada.

–Oye, oye, estás borracha y esto es producto de tu imaginación–.

—Chris, estás haciendo el ridículo- le aseveró Jane al ver el inútil intento de su novio.

–Por dios, había olvidado lo guapo que te ves sin esos kilos de más–mencionó la Valquiria.

–¿Tenías que recordar ese detalle?–.

-¿Sabías que su enemigo noobmaster69 lo siguió hasta aquí?—le dijo Jane a la otra actriz.

-¿En serio?—dijo ella divertida sabiendo quien era.

—No es cosa de risa, Noobmaster69 se esta volviendo alguien peligroso—.

En la otra habitación, Loki/Tom y Mark/Bruce dormían juntos pero en camas separadas y no de muy buen humor por sus altercados.

–Sí te conviertes en Hulk, juro que te mato–amenazó el dios.

–Sí es que puedes–.

—Ya verás—.

—Solo en tus sueños vencerías a Hulk—.


	6. Chapter 6

Real Avengers

Capítulo 6 Vengadores unidos

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo fue a la Torre Stark que había terminado de ser reparada y Robert vio que trajeron varios invitados inesperados.

–Dígame que no es verdad–dijo el actor al ver a Tessa, Korg y Miek.

–¿Dónde podemos ocultar a este par sin que SHIELD los meta en el área 52?–preguntó la Valquiria seria.

–Estarán a salvo, la Mansión de los Vengadores está ya lista–anunció Iron Man.

—¿No teníamos una mansión antes?—cuestionó Thor curioso.

—Ah sí, bueno. La saqué de la serie animada—admitió Tony/Robert mientras mostraba unas imágenes del lugar.

—¿En serio?—pidió saber Steve curioso.

—Sí, cuando comencé a trabajar como Iron Man me vi la serie de los héroes más poderosos del planeta, la recordé hace unas semanas y trabaje en crear la mansión—.

–Cool–asintió Mark interesado.

–Extraño esa serie–dijo Chris/Steve.

–Yo no, no me gusta su Loki–mencionó Tom.

—Su Thor me parecía más idiota—mencionó Hemsworth y todos se le quedaron mirando.

—Bien, vamos a ver la mansión, incluso para rendir homenaje tengan—mencionó el genio y les pasó unas credenciales igual a los de la serie.

–¿Hacen descuento con esto en algún lugar?–preguntó Mark curioso.

–No–dijo Robert algo serio.

—¿No sería más fácil un teléfono?—sugirió Clint/Jeremy.

—Es más fácil de ocultar que un teléfono—alegó Robert poniéndose su armadura.

Han pasado un tiempo desde el ataque de los droides a algunos Avengers pero esto solo era un calentamiento. Hammer había logrado perfeccionar sus armas junto a los villanos que había logrado reclutar. En una base secreta, un monstruo estaba oculto y el millonario estaba algo temeroso de la criatura.

–Bien, te dejaremos salir si prometes que obedecerás ordenes–.

–Lo único que quiero es vengarme del Profesor Banner–reclamó Emil Blonsky ya transformado en Abominación.

—Lo harás, te lo prometo. ¿Pero nos obedecerás?—preguntó Hamner temeroso aún cuando tenía a cerca de 15 droides cuidándolo.

—Claro, acataré órdenes solo sácame de aquí—.

Había pasado cierto tiempo y los sujetos con superpoderes eran un hecho en todo el mundo, tanto que incluso tenían sus figuras de acción. Hasta Hulk/Mark era popular y su frase Hulkeate era reconocida.

Ahora mismo Mark estaba en la universidad de Nueva York caminando por el campus en estos cuatro años había decidido dar clases en la universidad para así alejarse del ambiente de la mansión. En lo que caminaba, Profesor Hulk observó a un sujeto extraño caminar por ese lugar aunque le parecía alguien familiar, exactamente era Emil pero en su forma humana.

—¿Será el?—se cuestionó Bruce al ver un rostro conocido, cuando iba a acercarse unos alumnos lo detuvieron.

—Profesor Banner, ¿Podemos hacerle una consulta?—pidió un alumno cuando Bruce/Mark observó otra vez no había nadie.

–Está bien–asintió el sujeto muy sospechoso.

Cuando el actor terminó su asunto con los alumnos, volvió al salón de clases por unas cosas y volvió a toparse con el soldado.

–Ha pasado un tiempo, doctor Banner–saludó el soldado con burla.

–¿Cómo lograste volver a ser humano?–.

–Gracias a la ayuda de algunos socios–.

—¿Que haces aquí?—preguntó Mark/Bruce mirándolo en sus ojos se veía un pequeño alo verde.

—Oh, descuida. No vengo a pelear aún—respondió el villano con una sonrisa maniática.

—Como que no te creo—señaló Bruce mirándolo.

—Es en serio, solo vengo a decirte que tú y tus súper amigos tengan un ojo abierto—finalizó Emil y salió por la puerta dejando al héroe sorprendido y extrañado.

Mientras en algún lado en bajo tierra, Hammer, Iván, Abominación y Obadaia observaban a su contribuyente financiero Tom Hiddleston.

—Caballeros, con la caída de nuestro Mandarín aún no debemos rendirnos, por eso hoy traigo otra adquisición a nuestro equipo—declaró el actor sonriendo y haciéndose a un lado, dejó pasar a un sujeto conocido por los fans—Les presento al Soldado del Invierno , un préstamo de Judea—.

–Parece un Capitán América malvado–mencionó Hammer algo intrigado por el brazo metálico del soldado.

–Es tan letal que te mata 5 veces antes de que caigas al suelo–.

—Creo que entendí la referencia—mencionó Tom divertido aunque Abominación no se veía convencido.

—No me da buena espina el soldado de plomo—

–Ustedes solo digan a quien voy a matar y terminemos con esto–mencionó molesto el agente de HYDRA.

–Antes de eso deberíamos tener un nombre–interrumpió una voz al lugar.

El Mandarín se hallaba recuperado de la tremenda golpiza, como producto de la regeneración superior del virus Extremis.

–Un nombre, ¿qué les parece Equipo Dinamita?–aconsejó Hammer.

—Mejor equipo Buena Onda—sugirió Abominación

—¿No éramos el equipo Maravilla?—preguntó el Mandarín.

—Yo con por escuadrón Alfa Lobo—alzó la mano el Soldado del invierno.

–Espera, ¿qué les parece si combinamos los nombres y somos el Equipo Dinamita Buena Onda Maravilla Alfa Lobo?–declaró Hammer poniendo a todos en calma.

–Ese nombre es el peor, ¿qué tal los Maestros del Mal?–sugirió Iván en su tono burlón habitual y a todos les pareció un buen nombre, así que aceptaron por decisión unánime.

—Ya está decidido, Hammer trae las papas—finalizó Loki yéndose a otro lado junto al Soldado del Invierno.

—¿Porque siempre me toca traer las papas?—se quejó el mencionado.

Mientras tanto, en un lado de la mansión se veía a Thor/Chris de nuevo jugando videojuegos, más específico una versión de Marvel vs Capcom que la compañía Stark inventó y pues Korg ganaba usando al personaje de Hulk.

—¡No!—gritó Thor al ver como Korg le hacía un combo con Hulk, Loki y Iron Man.

—Mala suerte Thor pero es la sexta vez—dijo el alien pedregoso satisfecho viendo cómo el Dios del trueno se lamentaba de haber perdido.

—Primero Noobmaster69, ahora Korg...—murmuró el rubio con un aura depresiva.

—Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Jane y Valkiria?—preguntó Korg al no verlas en la mansión.

—Fueron a Asgard a hablar con mi madre—declaró Thor comenzando otro combate más para ser apaleado otra vez

–¿De qué cosa?–cuestionó el alien.

–Sobre restablecer la orden de las Valquirias. Nos hacen mucha falta—.

—Entiendo. ¡Ja, 6 veces!—exclamó el extraterrestre al ver que volvió a ganar.

—eres un aliado y un amigo que merece mi respeto—mencionó el asgardiano con una vena hinchada en la frente por perder.

–Claro, eres muy malo para los videojuegos–declaró el alienígena.

En ese instante, Bruce/Mark llegó apurado a la mansión y eso alertó a todos ya que no era alguien muy dramático.

–¡ABOMINACIÓN ESTÁ LIBRE, ALGUIEN ESTÁ TRAMANDO ALGO!-exclamó el científico alertado—Voy a tapar las ventanas, iré por la escopeta—dijo el sujeto que pasaba de largo tanto Korg como Thor solo lo vieron pasar alterado.

Mientras en la torre Stark, Tony se encontraba en su taller terminando una última armadura , pero no encontraba el casco del traje.

—Jarvis, ¿Has visto el casco?—.

—En la mesa de la cocina, señor—respondió la IA y Tony fue a buscarlo al encontrarlo y acercarse vio que se movía.

—Que yo recuerde el casco no se mueve solo—.

Una bebé de casi un año tenía en su cabeza un casco que casi le cubría medio cuerpo y se lo quitó para ver que le sonreía.

—Pequeña traviesa—.

Tony/Robert tomó el casco pero la pequeña no quería soltarlo aun con su poca fuerza y podía observar que se lo quería quedar.

–Te construiré uno si me lo devuelves, con esto papi trabaja–dijo el actor encariñado con la niña.

—Ah, nada de eso Robert Downey Jr. Ya dejamos en claro que no le construirás una armadura—reclamó Pepper entro por el elevando logrando escuchar esa parte.

—Lo siento Morgan, pero mamá ya lo dijo—comentó él mientras conseguía otra vez su casco–No le digas a tu mamá que la voy a desobedecer–susurró el genio a su niña.

Mientras Tony hablaba con su hija, en el Helicarger Samuel/Fury estaba observando el paisaje cuando una fuerte alerta roja se escuchó.

-¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!—gritó el actor negro.

-Varias naves no identificadas se aproximan al planeta señor—dijo un agente Fury solo suspiro pesado sabiendo de quienes se trataba.

–Por un demonio, lo que me faltaba. Llamen a los Avengers, SWAT, las Fuerzas Aéreas, lo que sea–ordenó el sujeto.

–¿Está vez no voy a morir?–preguntó Clark Gregg algo temeroso.

–Loki es Tom, no creo que te mate. Pero cuídate de los otros villanos–mencionó Samuel/Nick.

–Mejor me iré con una arma–.

-Mejor te quedas a defender este blanco volador—ordenó Samuel/Fury mientras toda la nave se ponía en alerta roja.

A cada uno de los vengadores sus tarjetas sonaron, dando a entender que había una emergencia y todos fueron reunidos en lo que la mansión.

—¿Qué emergencia puede ser? Hoy era el partido y me lo estoy perdiendo—comentó Clint/Jeremy

-Tal vez la amenaza Chitauri sea una buena excusa—respondió Samuel/Fury haciendo acto de presencia en un holograma.

–¡Es el jefe!-gritó Capitán América.

–Todos entendimos esa referencia–dijeron los presentes ante un apenado Chris.

—No es tiempo de referencias, Capitán. Los satélites de SHIELD detectaron una enorme nave nodriza Chitauri, aparte de prevenir y comenzar la evacuación, quiero saber si Tom no tiene nada que ver—cuestionó Samuel y todos miraron al mencionado.

—Esta vez yo no tuve nada que ver—respondió Tom/Loki.

—Tal vez sea cosa de lo que nos robamos el cetro—sugirió Thor esa posibilidad.

–Bueno, tarde o temprano nos iban a invadir. Es hora de defender el mundo–declaró Mark listo para enojarse.

-Ah, te enojes aquí dentro, la ultima vez Tony tardó en repararlo un mes entero—mencionó Clint viendo como Bruce/Mark estaba cambiando de apariencia a Hulk.

Ese día se monitoreaba la llegada de las naves iban a atacar Nueva York debido a la radiación de las gemas que provenía de este lugar, así que los vengadores ya estaban listos. Morgan se encontraba en una casa de campo en Noruega protegida por Happy y varias armaduras.

-¿Cuánto falta para su llegada?—preguntó Tony/Robert con su armadura puesta.

—10 minutos, usaremos el mismo plan que la otra vez—contestó Steve con su traje.

–Yo no estuve en la película, ¿lo podemos repasar de nuevo?–preguntó Brie alzando la mano.

—Esta bien, Iron Man, Maquina de guerra y Rescue estarán en el aire, si ven a esas cosas alejarse mas de tres cuadras la hacen volver o la hacen cenizas. Thor y Jane manejan el rayo conviértanlos en carbón. Clint estará en los tejados, busca patrones y puntos flojos en sus formaciones. Peggy, Valkiria, Natasha y yo lucharemos en la calle. Carol, si vemos a Ronan o a Thanos te encargas de lo contrario ayudas a Tony y los demás—ordenó el trasero de América mirando a todos, quienes asintieron.

—¿Y yo que Cap?—pidió saber Tom.

—Engaña a Hammer para que traiga a sus droides a ayudar—.

–¿Y yo?–alzó la mano Bruce/Mark.

–Aplasta–.

En ese instante, Bruce se transformo en Hulk salvaje quien sonrió ante aquella idea. Las calles estaban desérticas y solo se podían ver a los de la guardia nacional quienes fueron avisados de lo ocurrido, además de los héroes.

—¡Se aproximan!—gritó Tony al detectarlos.

-¡Wakanda forever!/Por Asgard!—exclamaron al mismo tiempo Mark y Chris Hemsworth.

–¿En serio? ¿Tenían que decir esa frase?–se escuchó a Peggy/Haley molesta.

-Claro que sí—respondió Bruce como profesor Hulk y ella solo negó al igual que todos sus compañeros.

Los Chitauri bajaron a toda velocidad con sus naves las cuales comenzaron a atacar la ciudad, de acuerdo al plan todos se separaron para hacer lo que debían hacer. Thor y Jane subieron al edificio de la torre más alta para invocar rayos y los desplegaron para dejar caer sobre varias hordas de alienígenas del cielo.

–No hay portal, alguien debe ir a destruir la nave nodriza–mencionó Robert dándose cuenta del detalle.

–Déjame eso a mí–respondió Carol/Brie yendo a los cielos.

Cuando la Capitana Marvel llegó al cielo pudo observar gran cantidad de naves que iban hacia la Tierra, ella se frenó y comenzó a cargar su poder para luego expulsarlo con una enorme descarga de energía que daño severamente la nave.

–Bingo–celebró la mujer.

En ese momento, la nave empezó a acumular energía y le disparó a la Capitana Marvel, quien fue lanzada a la Tierra cayendo a las afueras de Nueva York.

–¿Qué pasó con Brie?–preguntó Don llegando a escena.

–Parece que logró dañar la nave pero no del todo–respondió Iron Man.

–Iré por ella–.

La Capitana iba a toda velocidad a punto de caer al agua ya que el golpe la dejó inconsciente y estaba a punto de tocar el agua, alguien la logró sujetar, este era Maquina de Guerra.

—Te tengo—dijo el moreno sonriendo al ver que estaba bien pero inconsciente, aunque ella poco a poco fue despertando.

—Que golpe ¿tiré la nave?—preguntó ella a Don al verlo.

—La dañaste pero no la tiraste—comentó el soldado mirándola aliviado.

—Gracias por salvarme—agradeció ella poniéndose de pie antes de volver a ir a luchar

—No fue nada, no pienso perder a mi compañera de series y películas—alegó Rhodey ya que en este tiempo ambos se juntaban a ver series y películas, ya sea en el departamento de Don o en la mansión donde residía Brie.

En otro lado, los droides de Hammer empezaron a intervenir y los Chitauri se ocupaban de ellos, dándole un respiro al equipo.

–Parece que Loki hizo su trabajo–mencionó el Cap golpeando a un alienígena

-Apuesto que le dijo que si lo hacía, podría vender sus droides y hacer una fortuna—dedujo Robert/Tony viendo como tanto los Iron Monger, los Whiplash y Hammer droids daban combate a los Chitauri.

–Oye, ¿no deberíamos estar haciendo cosas de villanos?–preguntó Iván algo molesto.

–Primero nos deshacemos de estos alienígenas y después nos encargamos de ellos–declaró el empresario. Además no me vendría mal un poco de buena publicidad—declaró Hammer mientras todos sus compañeros estaban sentados en un sofá mirando un enorme televisor con las pantallas de los droides los cuales luchaban contra los extraterrestres.

En ese momento, un rayo de energía destruyó las pantallas y todos vieron a Pepper/Gwyneth algo molesta con ello.

–Ups, se me resbaló–dijo en un tono falso de disculpa la mujer.

–Esa es mi chica–felicitó Robert.

—¡Maldita bruja!—exclamó molesto Hammer al ver como ella se fue luego de haber destruido la pantalla, aunque de todas formas los droides seguían grabando la batalla.

—Intentaré una segunda vez—declaró Brie en busca de venganza.

La Capitana Marvel y Máquina de Guerra llegaron a la atmosfera y Don/Rhodey lanzó un pequeño misil llamado la Ex esposa. Para la sorpresa del mismo soldado, Pepper y Tony esa arma inservible de la segunda película le hizo un enorme daño a la nave.

-Creí que esa porquería no funcionaba—murmuró Iron Man algo confuso.

–Eso es porque yo lo mejoré–mencionó el Profesor Hulk a lo lejos.

–Amigos, necesito ayuda–se escuchó la voz de Scarlett en la grabadora.

La mujer estaba en una nave pequeña Chitauri siendo perseguida por otros atrás de ella y Jeremy estaba apuntando.

–En eso estoy–dijo el arquero y este lanzó una flecha donde un artillero extraterrestre la tomó y le explotó en la cara como había ocurrido con Loki.

—¡ESTO ES POR TRAUMARME!—gritó la Capitana y volvió a lanzar un potente rayo de energía que hizo que la nave comenzara a estallar en varias zonas y provocó que los Chitauri se desactivarán sin remedio, dando por finalizada la batalla.

–¡Vamos a vivir!–exclamó feliz Mark ya siendo humano.

En ese momento, Ronan apareció en un holograma muy molesto junto a las dos hijas de Thanos que ellos reconocieron a la perfección.

–Son más fuertes de lo que pensaba, ahora Thanos sabe de ustedes y vamos a venir por ustedes y las Gemas del Infinito–fue lo único que dijo el Kree antes de irse.

–¡Vamos a morir!—dijo el científico de forma pesimista.

—Pues aquí los esperaremos, cara de payaso—respondió Tony al holograma y este desapareció dejando a todos en silencio para luego festejar de su primera gran batalla ganada.

Las noticias sonaban en todo el mundo y el equipo Avengers que antes tenían ciertas reservas de parte del público, ahora eran aclamados por todos al salvar el planeta.

–¡NOOOOO, AHORA SÍ NO TENDRÁN PIEDAD DE MÍ!—exclamó furioso Hammer ya que nadie hablaba de sus droides.

—Incluso los robots de Iron Man me salvaron la vida, que emoción. Gracias–se escuchaba a una niña al fondo.

—¡Ese fui yo!–reclamó el empresario muy frustrado.

—Jajajaja, no debiste hacer eso—dijo Ivan con su tono burlón, mirando como su patrocinador sufría debido a que no tenia el reconocimiento que merecía por sus droides y Tony Stark lo volvía a derrotar.

—Incluso copiaron a la Ex Esposa—murmuraba el sujeto furioso.

—Tu porquería no se compara a lo que lanzo maquina de guerra—mencionó Kiliam mientras veía la tv todo vendado.

En otra realidad, específicamente en la nuestra se veía a un actor que escribía un guión nuevo con el título X Force.

–Esto va a ser un éxito. No sé porque Josh no me contesta. Desde la premier que su teléfono me manda a buzón–.

El actor tomó su teléfono y llamo a alguien mas para ver si tenia suerte, aunque nadie le contestaba en realidad.

-Zazzie cariño, que bueno hablar contigo. No, no, no, no soy un degenerado, soy yo Ryan. Oye, no es lo mismo, bueno te hablaba si sabes porque Josh me hace la ley del hielo, no me contesta desde la premier de Avengers.

—No te preocupes, Cable está bien—se escuchó una voz muy conocida por el sujeto y esta la reconoció.

-¡¿Stan?! ¡Hijo de puta, sigues vivo! -exclamó el actor entre asustado y feliz el actor canadiense.

-Oh claro que estoy vivo, Ryan o debería decir señor Wilson—saludó el anciano en la nada.

–No, ahora soy Pikachu–mencionó el actor con su póster.

—Te queda mejor Deadpool—opinó Stan lee apareciendo en su oficina.

—¡Ah, casi me matas del susto! ¡Aún así ahora soy tierno como Pikachu, y ya me preparé varios números musicales para X Force ya que nos compró Disney—le contó Ryan observando a Stan tratando de ocultar su shock con su actitud habitual.

–Por favor, ni siquiera Disney es rival para Deadpool y tu mismo lo sabes. Él es parte de ti y le diste más popularidad a la compañía–declaró el dueño de Marvel.

—Es un buen punto , los niños merecían al Deadpool genial—alegó el sujeto mostrando un poster de su película—No al escroto mal afeitado de X-Men Origins—agregó el actor una foto del otro Deadpool.

—O a Linterna Verde—bromeó el viejo.

—Buena esa. No viniste a alabar mi trabajo en Marvel, ¿que necesitas de mí, Munra?—.

–He enviado al elenco de Avengers a mi propio universo de bolsillo personal donde ellos han cambiado la realidad pero no serán suficientes. Por eso necesito tu ayuda, Wade–declaró el anciano.

–¿Espera, quiere que vaya como Deadpool a ese universo?–cuestionó el actor emocionado.

—Así es—asintió Stan lee viendo la sonrisa que tenia Ryan al escucharlo.

—¿Me dejarás mi belleza? Aunque me encantaría ser Deadpool, no podría vivir así con su cara deformada—admitió el actor.

—Claro, no hay problema—aceptó el anciano.

—¿Dónde firmo?—.

–En ningún lado–.

–¡Espera! Antes de que me vaya tengo que reunir a ciertas personitas, si Scarlett está allá me va a echar a patadas–mencionó el ahora antihéroe.

Al cabo de una hora, los actores Zazie, Brianna, Karan y Stefan estaban en casa de Ryan Reynolds y no sabían que gran idea se le había ocurrido para X-Force. Aunque sus ideas eran locas, éstas los volvieron famosos.

-Oye, demente. ¿Para qué nos llamaste?—preguntó Briana imitando a su personaje, ya que ellos se trataban desde que filmaron la primera película de Deadpool.

-¿Qué me dirían si les dijera que podemos ser nuestros personajes?—les cuestionó Ryan emocionado.

—Diría que ya bebió demasiado señor Reynolds—respondió Karan imitando a Dopinder.

–Vamos Ryan, apenas y pudiste dejar tu obsesión con Deadpool. Incluso soñaste semanas con su rostro deforme–mencionó el actor de Coloso.

—No te olvides de su episodio como Pikachu—agregó la actriz de Negasonic.

–Habló en serio, X Force será real y Disney no censurará a Wade Wilson–declaró Ryan eufórico.

–Creo que debemos ir al hospital–dijo Morena tomando de la mano al actor.

–¿Para esto me trajiste? Sabes que estoy retirado de X Men–mencionó Hugh Jackman algo serio.

—Oh, eso se puede arreglar Logan—.

Al oír esa voz, todos se dieron vuelta como si hubieran escuchado al diablo para ver a Stan lee parado detrás suyo.

–Dime que no es una broma–mencionó el actor legendario de Wolverine.

-Oh, claro que no. Yo también estaba igual cuando hable con el creyendo que era Zazzie-contó Ryan sonriendo.

–Nadie se libra de Marvel, ni siquiera tú Wolverine. Un mundo de fantasía les espera, X Force–les dijo el anciano y chasqueó los dedos al estilo Thanos.

-Si me quiero ir, señor Lee...-dijo el actor de Deadpool y se acercó para abrazarlo tipo Spiderman.

-¡REYNOLDS!-gritaron todos mientras como si fuera el golpe del Dr. Strange una parte de ellos se separaba.


End file.
